A God's Hijinks Across the Multiverse
by Omega Zero the Redeemed MK.2
Summary: Model O: the mysterious biometal in the paradoxical Area N, a rip in the very fabric of reality. He had found his way out, but did not expect to go on a universe hopping adventure with a teenager!
1. Prologue Chapter 1: He Arrives

_**Present Day : August 23, 2020, 11:38 AM**_

The sky had a gentle blue hue, while the clouds were as white as cotton. The winds were gentle, the leaves swayed without a care as families were coming to enjoy the day with their kids, not knowing what laid in store in about, what?, 30 seconds? Still...

A dark, inky portal appeared from the void, just above a hill overlooking the park. No one noticed it or what came out, and what came out was a man wearing armor the shade of blood, eyes the color of a bright red flame, glowing in the shade of the tree, and glare neutral, but menacing. He did not care for human life, as he had seen millions die by his hands, but this world, to him, was different. A new petri dish for him to experiment with, to see how much resistance will greet his presence. Well... He didn't have to wait long to find out. He pulled out his weapon, aimed at a nearby tree (that, thankfully, had no one nearby), and pulled the trigger.

Anyone who was in the park at the time would tell you a tree exploded. No one who investigated the scene could tell you why it did so, as any normal means of explosions; a bomb, chemical reaction, et cetera, would leave a trace. This explosion, however HAD no trace. There was no fragments, no chemical trail, nothing. The authorities had to make up an excuse as there was going to be mass panic if they said that there was nothing that could have made it explode, so they annouced that it spontaniously combusted due to chemicals that were in the soil around the tree, which they would replace the soil as soon as possible, which meant that the tree and around the tree would be under "renovation" until they can replace the tree and the soil.

The man clad in red was amused at how quickly the local authorities worked to quell the public distress. It was quite refreshing to know that no one knows who you are, and what exactly you were capable of doing to the whole of the population. At least here, on this Earth, there was no one, not _ANYONE_ who could stop-

And then he fell unconsious in front of a two story house. The last thing he saw before dropping was a teen running towards him, with a peculiar glint in his eyes.

The first thing our unwilling captive noticed after coming to was that he was bound up with rope. Why he was wrapped up with rope and... tags? What kind of kidnapper did something like this? The next thing he seen was that he was in a room full of... books. Either his kidnapper was an intellectual who never, EVER returned any of the books he borrowed, or he was just really big on reading. Now that he notices the books in question, these books have some really weird ti-

The book was a manga. EVERY book in this room was a manga. And he was stuck in this room, bound in rope and not knowing where in the living hell he was.

He wanted out as soon as possible, and the first thing he did was (or, _attempted_ to, at least) break out of his bindings and give his kidnapper a dirt nap for his insolence. He'd just... have to... GET _OUT_... of these freaking... _ROPES_ THAT JUST _CAN'T_. _BREAK_. _**OPEN**_!

After about a minute or so of his struggling, he heard someone walking towards the door to the room. ' _Finally! Time to see just who the hell captured me_!', our not-so-good-natured protagonist said to himself, not knowing what laid in store for him next. The doorknob turned, and opened.

' _Aaaaaand the person who pissed off this god i_ -'. Before he could finish the thought, the strangest sight graced his optics, as a somewhat familiar sight came through the door.

"Is this another one of your 'pranks', Cubit Foxtar? Because this isn't... very... funny... Who the hell are you?!"

(A/N: Imagine him having Zero's voice from Marvel vs Capcom 3, _AKA_ : _**fuck you**_ , it's Johnny Yong Bosch.)

Before the man was a strange sight: A light skinned, white-haired girl who looked to be in her early twenties or late -teens stepped through the doorway, with a somewhat smug face as she did so. She seemed to be about 5'2", her hair in a ponytail, her body was pleasent on the eyes, and her eyes seemed to have irises be made out of a gentle ruby fire that did not feel burning hot, just... comfortably warm. And did we mention the _FOX EARS AND TAILS_?

"Good, you're awake already. Are you comfortable, because I made those wards to keep you from escaping. And who's 'Cubit Foxtar'? Is he someone you know? A friend? A sibiling? Or, maybe, a _lover_?"(*1). The mysterious woman spoke as though she was older than she was acting to be, but was having fun nonetheless.

(A/N: Imagine her having the English v/a of Kaede Akamatsu from Danganronpa V3, if her voice was _slightly_ higher pitched)

"Do you even _KNOW_ who I **AM** , human?! Do you know _WHAT_ I am capable _OF_?! I go by many names; 'The Red Demon', 'The Messiah', 'The God of Destruction'. I am a force of nature of whi-"

"Yeah, yeah. You sure are talkative when you're bound up like this, huh? Is that it? All talk, but no bite? I wouldn't be that surprised, considering those same wards have-"

And then, with the education instilled within him from the Butch Hartman School of 'And then the opposite happened', the man in the red armor finally realized something: he had his limiter on.

After all this time, after all of his struggling, only now did he realize that he was on... wait... _**ONLY .005% OF HIS POWER**_?! Well, time to fix that.

Disable_power_limiter[.005%]?Y/N

Y

Are_you_sure?Y/N

Y

Disabling_power_limiter[.005%]...

Please_wait...

And as soon as he felt the limiter turn off, the surprise on her face: Priceless. There are some things that money can't buy. For everything else: there's- _wait_ , what was he thinking? He needs to get a certain SOMEONE to provide some answers, such as why he's _HERE_ and not...

Wait... That kid... Where _is_ that brat?!

"Hey, now that I got out of whatever silly excuse of a 'prison' that you made for me, I've got some questions for you."

"Y-y-yes? W-w-wh-what a-are your qu-que-questions? PLEASEDON'TKILLMEPLEASE!" She cried out as she took a fetal position at a corner of her room, almost knocking over one of her shelves in the process. She couldn't believe a otherworder that, just a minute ago, couldn't break out of her-

"HEY! I'm talking to you! Who are you, WHAT are you, where am I, and how did I get here?!"

"T-t-t-to a-answer your questions in order, m-m-my n-name is K-Kitsume, and I a-a-am a kitsune. Y-y-you're in m-my house, and I k-knocked you out using one of my spells... Please, don't kill me..."

"Alright Kitsume, tell me, why _did_ you knock me out? And who ran towards me when I dropped to the ground?"

"That's... easier to answer: you're the r-reason why the public went into a panic from y-your 'stunt', and made the government have to c-cover up why it exploded, a-and I'M that person who r-ran to you."

"Wait, but you're-"

"Y-yeah, I get that a lot... but yes, I a-am that teen. Here, l-let me show you."

In a blink of an eye, Kitsume had dissapeared and was replaced by the teen that ran up to him; jacket, jeans, running shoes and all.

"Well... This mystery has been solved..."

"Yeah, so, can I please go now? I REALLY don't want to die..."

" **WELL**... Since you knocked me out, tied me up, and then had me for a loop, then I have no choice BUT to let you go."

"R-really? Y-y-you mean it?"

"NO! In fact, I have a MUCH more suitable punishment in mind... And no, get your mind out of the gutter, you _hentai_ (pervert)."

...And by punishment, he meant 'locked her in her own room'. Time to get exploring just how technologically advanced this world is, as his little romp through the park and street shown the city to be just above how Earth was in 2018. If they had any tech that he should be worried about, then it wouldn't happen in another 10-20 years, **minimum**. Speaking of things that shouldn't worry him...

"Hey Omega."

"Hey Kitsu- **WAIT** , aren't you supposed to be in that room?! I SWEAR I locked you in there! AND, more importantly, HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!"

"First: this is my house, and I can move freely, plus I have a key to the lock. Secondly: I played your game."

"What do you mean you 'played my game'? I didn't play any games with you."

"I mean, your WHOLE EXISTANCE is because of a FREAKING. VIDEO GAME! YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE IN MY LIVING ROOM! I don't even know HOW you got here, or even how you BROKE THROUGH my-!"

"I had my limiter on."

"You what?"

"As I said, for the SECOND time: I had. My limiter. On. Do you need me to repeat that a third time, or did you hear me loud and clear?"

"No, I heard you loud and clear. Now YOU'RE the one who needs to explain himself."

-End of Prologue Chapter 1-

 _A/N_ :

This is my first story on , so, of course, criticism is appreciated. I am setting the stage for more crossovers, as that's why I made it a 'Megaman and X-Overs' crossover and not just a crossover between just two I.P.s. Also, yes, we ARE going to be rated M for various reasons, one of them for the eventual blood and gore. And yes, again, there WILL be blood and gore. You'll just have to wait.

I know that the first two chapters are going to be pretty short in comparison to other, longer running crossover fanfics, but this is on purpose due to how I wanted to introduce the first 3 people of our main cast (4th person to be revealed in upcoming chapters!):

-'Kid': The Model Ω Megaman, our main protagonist. An orphan from birth, but was never adopted due to the staff giving the other orphans priority. Introverted to a fault, mainly due to his own shut-in personality keeping him from making much, if any, friends. Met Omega through an alleyway in Quincy, MA, though it was during his trip back to the orphanage, and he never knew what it was until it revealed himself. Has been Omega's moral compass, and Omega has been his guide to being more self-confident and less afraid of change. Somewhat of a gamer and frequently binge watches anime, his current favorite being JoJo's Bizarre Adventure.

-Omega Zero: The self proclaimed 'Messiah' and Model Ω. Has discovered dimentional travel through an experiment with the tear in reality in Area N. He wanted out of his own world for a LONG time, but never expected to end up in an alleyway in an earth unfamiliar with him, and to also end up finding the Megaman that was linked to him. Ambivert, though only by being with him for as long as 'Kid' has (~3 years) will let you know that. Being with him has 'calmed down' Omega, to the point of not wanting to kill all of humanity anymore, instead, taking some curiousity in it.

-Kitsume Sakura: Resident kitsune and manga-lover. Extrovert, with introvert tendancies. Has lived WAY over the lifespan of any mortal has lived by over a 1,000 years, and has taken multiple disguises, both male and female, but had owned the same house, in the same neighborhood, for 136 of those years. No one really questioned why there was always a person living in that specific house in Chiyoda, as new people were coming and going as time went on. Once, she heard about a place called 'America', and then visited it. She wasn't dissapointed to say the least, and has visited on multiple occasions, even learning english to help her understand what people are saying. Has a soft spot for shy people, as she was shy herself at the beginning of her new life. Empathetic to animals and nature, as she was once a fox herself.

 _ERROR._

 _ERROR._

 _ERROR._

 _NOT ENOUGH INFORMATION. CANNOT COMPILE PROFILE_.

Footnote:

1: Cubit Foxtar is a male in the Japanese version of Megaman Zero 3, but in the official english translation, they changed any mentions of Cubit being a male into being a female due to how effeminate the design of Cubit was.


	2. Prologue Chapter 2: And He Awakes

_**Present Day: August 23, 2020, 10:46 PM**_

It was late into the night, stars filled the sky, and the constillations marked the waning of the summer and the beginnings of autumn in the eastern hemisphere.

"Well, it's nighttime, what do you... want to do... now."

Kitsume had ' _suggested_ ' (yelled at) Omega to do some explaining earlier in the day. He did so, even explaining how he came here. Though one thing was nagging at her:

Do robots _REALLY_ need to sleep?

' _I mean, I'm no robotics expert or anything, but it's strange that he just went to sleep, just like that, without any warning_ '.

' _I mean, he could just be faking it, but... If he really_ is _sleeping, then I shouldn't wake him up. Whew, I'm starting to get tired too, I should get to my room before I end up like him_ '.

And so, Kitsume, with eyelids heavy and curiousity satisfied somewhat, went up to her room, not knowing what was going to happen in the morning.

 _ **The Next Day, 8:25 AM**_

'Ugh... My... everything is freaking sore. WHY does it feel like Omega did something at full power? He KNOWS I can feel the strain of using ANYTHING at full power, so what did he do _THIS_ time? And why do I smell pancakes and sausages?'

As soon as he thought this, he opened his eyes.

"Hi th-"

" **AAAAHHH**!!!"

When he _DID_ open his eyes, he saw Kitsume. He fell off the couch, still sore from Omega's apparent body-jacking, and went onto his knees, head bowed as he did.

"IMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIM-"

" **HEY**! KID!"

"Y-y-y-yeah Omega?"

"She's not gonna kill you! If ANYTHING, you gave _HER_ as much of a scare as she did to _you_!"

' _Okay, that clears up things a bit. But now I have even MORE questions to ask_.'

"O-okay, I know you're not going to kill me, so I have a couple of questions. First, _who_ are you? Second, _WHAT_ are you? Third, what is the day, the month, and the year _today_? Fourth, where am I? And fifth, why am I here?"

"Alright, even though I'll be repeating myself: Hi! My name is Kitsume, Sakura Kitsume. I am a kitsune. Today is... August 24th, 2020. You're in my house, and you're friend Omega apparently brought you here. By the way, where _did_ he go? I just heard him yell at you."

"Yeah, about you not seeing Omega, even though you heard him..."

'Kid' went to his sweatpant's right pocket and started to fish out SOMETHING from it.

"What's that?"

After he grabbed something from his pocket, he extends his arm to show the object in his hand.

"Omega."

"Yeah, right. Like that's gonna fool me! I'm a _KITSUNE_! I know when someone's-"

"He's right, you know."

"Wait, Omega, is that _really_ you?"

"Yes, yes this is really me. Kid will show you why."

After the sudden cut-in by Omega claiming to be the weird metallic-object in 'Kid's' hands, Kitsume was told to stand back.

"Okay, Kitsume: are you ready for this?"

"Yes". ' _Do it, do it, do it_!'

"Alright then, time to do this... for the hundreth time.

ROCK ON!

MODEL O,

 **MEGAMERGE**!"

After a brief flash of light, the 'Kid' was no longer there, but Omega was.

"Here, is this proof enough for you?"

Kitsume couldn't believe her eyes and (fuzzy) ears: Omega was standing where the teen was originally, but the teen's voice came through _his_ mouth!

Now that she can see him closely, she can see that his eyes aren't red:

 _They were grey_.

"Wait... Why are your eyes grey now?"

"It's because I'm in control of my body right now, but, if I allow him, or if Omega forces me out, then..."

"...I come in and take control."

Their eyes switched from a dull grey to the vivid blood red that she saw last night, and then the blinding light happened again. And she saw 'Kid' back in his normal attire and appearance: shoulder-length platinum blonde hair, fair skin, dull grey eyes, 5'3", dark grey zip-up hoodie with a red digital design, black sweatpants, black and blue sneakers, that he promptly took off, and _cat print socks_.

"...After you have breakfast, young man, we're gonna have to do something about those socks."

"O-okay."

 _ **Some harbor in Japan**_...

 _ **Same day**_ ,

 _ **5:03 PM**_...

A red haired man walks off a boat that had just harbored from New York, but no one had saw him _enter_ the boat when it was harbored...

He then shouted to the heavens, in a secluded area of the harbor:

"Now, it's time for the land of the rising sun to face some southern _CARNAGE_!"

- _ **End of Prologue Chapter 2**_ -

 _ **-Omake 1: 'What's Kid's Real Name?'-**_

 _During Breakfast_...

"Hey, 'Kid'."

"Yeah Kitsume?"

"Why does Omega call you ' _kid'_? You DO have a first name, right? I mean, I can't keep calling you 'Kid', since it'll get annoying just calling you kid all the time."

"Well, since you asked, and I doubt anyone knows me here, it's Michael."

"Okay Michael, do you have a last name?"

"N-no, but that's because I was never adopted, and my real parents never gave the orphanage their last name. Why do you ask?"

"O-oh... So that's why... I'm sorry about asking-"

"Don't, okay? You were just curious, and I gave you the answer. I'M sorry for being blunt about it."

"... Um, Michael?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want a last name? I can give you mine, and then you won't have to worry about not having one."

"Oh! Uh, t-thank you, Kitsume. Yes, I _would_ like to have a last name. What IS your last name, by the way? I didn't get it."

"It's Sakura, like the tree, or the blossom."

"That's actually not a bad last name, but the combined name doesn't seem right. 'Michael Sakura'?"

"I mean, I COULD always change you to be a girl if the name's-"

"NO! I-I mean, no, but thank you for the offer. I'll keep it then. Thank you again, Kitsume."

"You're welcome, 'Michael Sakura'~"

" _HEY_! Don't tease me with the name that _you_ gave me!"

"* _giggle_ * S-sorry, couldn't help it..."

- _ **Omake 2: 'Why Michael wears cat print socks'**_ -

 _ **A**_ _ **fter breakfast**_...

"I just want to know something before we spend the rest of the day together: why do you wear socks with cats on them?"

"Oh, that... They're for remembering my cat Clover with, that's also why they have 'Clover' printed on them. She was a red cat that I had since I was 14 and she was a tiny kitten, no bigger than my two hands.

"After about 2 years of taking care of her, I went back to the place where she would normally be, in the back of the orphanage, in an unused supply closet. I would usually let her out once I woke up for the day in order to let her loose in my room, where I would play with her and feed her.

"When I opened the closet door, there was no Clover to come scampering towards me, no gentle purring near my leg... nothing. Then I realized why she wasn't in the closet: I hadn't closed the door the last time I put Clover in there. She would have easily been able to get through the open door. When I asked the other adults that usually helped me take care of Clover, they said they didn't see her, so I searched, and searched, and searched..., until a month passed and I had to give up, knowing that if she was still alive, she ran off too far away for me to find her.

"Oddly enough, during that same month, I found Omega in the same alleyway I found Clover in, but just outside of the small box Clover was in when I found her."

"Oh... I... didn't know. I didn't mean to bring up something like that..."

"It's... okay. At least this way, I can get this off my chest. If anything, you asking me these questions, and not Omega, feels kinda theraputic, in it's own way. Thanks, again, Kitsume. Now, let's clean up, shall we?"

"Yeah, let's."

Michael and Kitsume, after the heart-to-heart, started cleaning up the kitchen, not realizing Omega overheard everything that Michael and Kitsume said.

- _ **End of Omake**_ -

 _A/N_ : This will be the end of the prologue chapters of this story, as in, after this, the first arc of this story will start. And yes, there will be multiple arcs in this story, the first being the 'Big Carnage in Little Tokyo' arc, where our first big bad will be introduced, and a new companion from an old world will join our terrific trio of terror! _Onwards_ , into the first chapter, name pending!


	3. Ch 1: The Investigation, and Reunions

_**Present Day: August 29, 2020, 3:04 PM...**_

As the week progressed, our terrific trio of a human, a god, and a kitsune were sitting (in Omega's case, laid down on the couch upright) on the couch, watching the news. There's a joke about this somewhere, but we're not going down that route, _instead_ , we're going to focus on what they're watching: an unknown serial killer is murdering civilians in no particular pattern. The only thing that was connecting these killings were that there was a set of initials, in _ENGLISH_ , written in blood on any nearby wall: CK.

The news crew were assuring the viewers that the authorities were currently investigating and actively trying to apprehend the killer as they speak. Our crew, however, didn't buy it for a second. They KNEW that something was off about this killer. His M.O. was _eerily_ similar to someone from a comic book, but they couldn't think of _who_ was it.

They _knew_ that someone like that shouldn't be roaming around in Japan freely like this.

"So... Kitsume, Michael, how do you guys feel about a steakout?"

" _Well..._ It might be a good time for us to do some detective work that the local police department just _can't_ do. Besides, if the killer really _is_ a threat, then we, and by ' _we_ ', I mean ' _you'_ Omega, can finally let loose a little."

"That's true Michael, Omega, and I want to see this 'CK' get the justice he deserves too, but if he _isn't_ a threat, then let's leave him for the authorities, ok? I don't _want_ to kill someone who could've been handled by the police, it would just be a waste of a human's life because we wanted to play peacekeeper..."

"Well then, it's decided Omega and Kitsume: we're gonna be an _actual_ investigation team! Though, with only 3 members, we'd need a fourth to round out the party. Jokes aside, if this guy _is_ who I think he is, and I have a feeling he _is_ , then _both_ of you guys are gonna be helpful in taking him out."

"Wait, Michael, who's ' _he_ '? If he's really _that_ dangerous, then tell me! Tell _us_! I don't-"

"His name, is Cletus Kassidy, or better known as

Carnage."

-x-x-x-x-x-

' _Where is he? I can_ feel _where he's been, but there's no way he should be_ here _of all places, in a different city, could he_?'

[ _He would most likely be in the house that's in the Chiyoda_ _area, as that would be the only place that would provide adequette shelter, and it would be the only place we have not investigated further into.]_

' _That sounds... what's that word...?_ '

[ _Would the word be_ 'optimal'?]

' _Yes! Thank you! It would be op-ti-mal to go there.'_

[ _Then let us depart. It should not take us more than a few hours to get to Chiyoda from here_.]

' _And you'll finally be able to meet him! Yay!_ '

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Alright team, this is going to be the first time we'll work together on something major. Omega, Kitsume, I know you two haven't-"

"We have, Mike, unless you forgot about the day before yesterday, which, thanks for that, by the way, Kitsume."

"You're welcome, Omega."

" _ANYWAYS_ , we're gonna need to investigate the closest crime scene in order to confirm or deny my theory about this comic book serial murderer with a _REALLY_ ridiculous set of powers."

Michael, Omega, and Kitsume were discussing a plan of action to find out if Carnage _was_ indeed in this universe, which, by the way, ISN'T A MARVEL UNIVERSE, so how Carnage of all people got to this dimention was beyond anyone's guess, but the point was that they have to take down the killer, whoever it is, and decide what to do from there.

"So, now that we understand the situation, we should get to investigating the scene _before_ the cops leave with the bodies. Kitsume, just how many people can you affect with that knockout spell?"

"I haven't used it on multiple people before, so I can't say, but I'll try."

"Alright, that's okay Kitsume, all you really need to do would be to distract the cops. Omega, are you able to analyze things such as wounds, blood splatters, and the suchlike?"

"I do, surprisingly. In order for me to do so, though, we would need to be mega-merged in order for me to do that. So, in short, yes."

"Alright, that's going to help, a _lot_. So, in summary, I need to get near the bodies, which Kitsume, I need you to either distract or knock out the nearby officers to get me near enough to mega-merge with Omega to analyze the injuries on the bodies, and then we leave the scene of the federal-offence-that-we-are-about-to-commit, to come here and... wait... Kitsume, do you have a decent computer?"

"Yeah, I do. Who do I look like to you? Some kind of console-"

" _KITSUME_ , I _SWEAR TO **GOD,**_ if you complete that sentance..."

"Al _RIGHT_ , I get it, but please, do go on, Mikey"

"...Really, _Kit_? Giving us pet names, even though we haven't even been here for two weeks... _Jeez_... Anyways, since she has a ' _great_ ' computer, I should be able to upload the photos from Omega in his biometal form to your computer, so you can see what I saw in our snooping session. We should leave _immediately_ , so let's get going."

"Alright, 1 second while I disguise myself, again."

"Okay, 'Naegi', but just remember that we need to be in and out, so if the knockout spell only works on one person, then that might be a good distraction too."

"Michael, don't call me that."

"Why not? You look just like him, but without the brown eyes."

"Well 'Komaeda', you look just like _him_ , but you hair isn't pointing all over the place."

"Touché, but please, let's get going, before they pack up the bodies, alright?"

"Okay, lead on, Mr. 'SHSL Bullshit'."

-x-x-x-x-x-

"This ain't _so_ bad... I mean, there's only like, _what_?, 4 officers and 2 cars, so... yeah, you know what to do Kit."

After promptly leaving the house, our three supernatural beings made a mad-dash to the crime scene, some people asking to get their photographs (as they looked like Makoto Naegi and Nagito Komaeda, respectively), but they would decline any and all attempts at anyone getting photographs of them, as they had a job to do.

"I'm ready Mikey, just say when."

"Okay, you see that guy right by the trash bin? Yeah, his buddy is looking _riiiiight_ at him, so- now, do it now!"

And as Michael says this, _everyone_ that was near the bodies were now knocked out cold, so that gave our intrepid duo a window of time to get the analysis done _and_ to get the hell out of there.

"Alright, time for a _slight_ tampering of evidence, now:

 _ROCK ON!_

 _MODEL O,_

 _ **MEGAMERGE**_!"

And in the iconic flash of light, the Model O Megaman had appeared one more.

"Okay, checking the scene now..."

Once Michael stepped up to the bodies, all he could say to describe the scene was _brutal._ That would be the only proper way of describing what laid before him: three teens who were dead and mangled beyond recognition. Their bodies were severed up into big chunks of human flesh, each of their faces conveyed a look of absolute horror, fear, and the realization they weren't going home in one piece. The corpses themselves had their stomachs torn open and their guts all over the place like some grotesque version of a piñata, with their blood caked all over the place. Whoever did this _definately_ wasn't human, or at least, not anymore.

"Okay... okay, deep breaths... You're _NOT_ going to * _hurk_ * blow chunks all over the place..."

"Michael, are you fine? You don't look so good..."

"It's okay... It's just, I'm not used to _whole bodies_ being strewn around like... * _hurp_ * like Legos on a toy mat... I'll be fine. I'm done anyways, so let's get moving before they wake up."

"Alrighty then... Lead the way."

Unbeknownst to the trio, there was a person who was watching them from above. They were interested in the 'two' (as far as they can tell), as they might be able to help them find someone...

 _Important_.

-x-x-x-x-x-

 _ **Later, Around 5 P.M.**_

After leaving the crime scene, Kitsume, Michael, and Omega headed back to the house, where then they started to relax a bit, and unwind after a good 2 hours were spent investigating the bodies and subsiquently _NOT_ puking their guts out. Kitsume shed her disguise as she was preparing dinner, Michael allowed Omega to get some time _not_ being a biometal and letting him take the reins, while Michael himself was peicing together the findings of said investigation, all while letting his body go on 'autopilot' for the time being.

As Kitsume was starting to prepare dinner, both her and Omega heard someone knocking on the door.

"I swear to _me,_ if it's yet _another_ neighbor, I'm going to have a fucking _aneurysm_. I'm _this close_ to just killing them outright."

"Omega, please don't kill them, they're just well-wishers who just want us to continue being kind to them! Just please, if you're going to scare them, don't try to kill them, alright?"

"... _Fiiiiine_ Kit, but no promises that they're going to be okay, _okay_?"

Omega, after having the above-mentioned conversation, went to the door and opened it.

The strangest sight (right after Kitsume herself kidnapping him) greeted his sight: a... cat-girl? Yes, that is _indeed_ a cat-girl. How, where, and _why_ she was there was beyond him, but the fact remained was that she was there looking at him, in the eyes, with a somewhat intimidated expression on her face.

At a glance, she was 5'0", or just 5 feet tall, her hair was a bright candy red and had pink highlights. Her eyes were heterochromatic: her left eye was blue, while the right was green. Speaking of her right eye, she had a clover shaped... either a birthmark or a tattoo, just around her eye. Her cat ears were pointed downwards slightly, matching her face's expression. Her skin wasn't pale, but it was a shade darker than that. She was currently wearing a steriotypical black and white maid uniform, if that maid uniform came from an anime, which her red tail was wrapped around the stocking portion of her outfit. She was also sporting a fair bu- GET YOURSELF TOGETHER OMEGA, LOOK SOMEWHERE ELSE!

"H-h-hello, I a-am looking f-for-"

( _A/N: The girl has the voice of Mikan Tsumiki from Super Danganronpa 2)_

"Go away."

"Bu-but-"

Omega's patience was wearing _very_ thin, as she was getting more annoying by. The. SECOND. He pulled out his buster, and allowed it to be seen through the doorway, by pointing it at her.

[ _Omega, what are you doing?]_

'I'M _just giving her a reason to leave, like I told her._ '

[ _Omega, I have a REALLY bad feeling about-_ ]

-x-x-x-x-x-

 _ **A little earlier, same location...**_

[ _I do not like our chances of finding him, my host_...]

' _But this is the place you said he'd be! Why are you getting soooo worried? You're worse than him when he couldn't find me!_ '

[ _It is not that. I am worried about_ who _we might find here, as I am sensing a_ very _malevolent presence, and it is coming from the house, but what is odd is that I also sense a powerful benevolent presence in the same house._ _In other words: there is both a_ good _person in the house, but there is also a_ bad _person in the house we are about to approach, be careful._ ]

' _Don't worry about it, Vit! I still have eight of my nine lives, so please don't worry about it. I don't want to worry you too!_ '

[ _Do not worry about my feelings, my host, as I should be worrying about you and your well-being. As I have told you before, I do not want to see you worrying about me. But do be on guard, as I do not know who will answer the door._ ]

' _O-okay Vit, I-I will! I'm knocking on the d-door!_ '

They knocked on the door, expecting someone very near and dear to them to at least open the door for them. What they didn't expect, was someone who just wanted to see her _go away_.

 _'O-oh! It's opening! Please be here, please be here, PLEASE!_ '

"H-h-hello, I a-am looking f-for-"

Who did answer her knocking was a man who looked liked he didn't belong in this world, as he felt... _artificial._ Not human. His body even looked robotic, as there were clear lines on his arms where it looks like it could open up to make repairs and/or modifications. His helmet had a gem with a very faint symbol in it, and the helmet itself looked too futuristic to even be practical, to be even _real_. The color of his outfit even chilled her, as it was the same color as blood.

"Go away."

"Bu-but-"

As he said this, the man then pulled out what they assumed was a sonic gun, and then he pointed it to her head.

[ _Bad move, and a **grave miscalculation**_.]

' _Miss Vitriol, what do you mean by that? Miss Vitriol? VIT?!"_

But her compainion didn't listen to her, instead listening to their baser instincts:

To _**kill**_ whoever was going to harm them.

-x-x-x-x-x-

 _ **Present time:**_

Once Omega pulled his buster to the cat-girl's head, she had morphed into a bright red and pink humanoid slime-like monster that still resembled the girl that was there just in front of him, but more freakish and feral looking, as the ears and tail were still there, but more pointed and dangerous, as if it was made to track and kill whoever they were targeting. Her hands, transformed into sharp claws that could rip a person in two, like a hot knife through butter. Their face had morphed into a maw that had two white splotches where her eyes used to be, and the girl's mouth now held teeth that were more accurately described as fangs, sharper and longer than any set of teeth had any right to be. Any defining features that she had were replaced by the slimey substance that had appeared from nowhere, including her outfit.

And it had threw _webbing_ at him? Then it promptly threw him to the street, where he realized that was where he was going to fight that _thing_.

"Oh, this is going to be _fun_."

-x-x-x-x-x-

" _ **Sentsuizan**!"_

Omega had charged straight towards the now monster-like girl, slashing diagonally down her chest. He had expected blood to start gushing out, as all these meatbags were just flesh, blood and bone, but none came out, rather, the wound he had made just _closed on itself_ , as if nothing happened. She, in retaliation, had leaped straight towards him, and thanks to his suprise, slashed at him with her claws before he had time to react. _This_ action got Omega to get back to focusing on the fight, as she herself was suprised that Omega didn't rip open when she attacked, mearly giving his... ( _jacket_? Vest, it's a vest.) vest some new scratches.

This had started a short back and forth, with the monster hacking and slashing at Omega, and Omega using his O-Saber to stab, slash, and his O-Buster shoot at it while dodging and dashing their attacks.

- _ **Michael's POV-**_

This has got to be some cruel joke with no punchline!

There was no way she was trying to kill him, and he was just a passenger as his _own_ body was fighting _her_! There had, no, there _MUST be_ a way to stop Omega from making this a bloodbath!

 _HE WAS GOING TO KILL HER,_

 _AND THEN,_

 _AND THEN!_

Just as Omega had threw her across the street, he had found his chance to stop him.

[ _OMEGA! S_ _top fighting her_ _, **NOW!**_ ]

' _Are you crazy? Are you out of YOUR FUCKING **MIND?!** She's TRYING to kill US! Why should I stop if she's going to rip YOU open like she did with those bodies?! At least I'M not going rip _THAT _easily, but_ YOU-!'

[ _I... DON'T..._ CARE!!! _I_ _don't know about you_ _, but SHE'S the only reason why I found you! She's the only reason I went back to that alleyway! SHE'S THE ONLY REASON **WHY** I EVEN **FIGHT**!_]

[ _Don't you understand?! SHE WAS MY LIGHT IN THAT ORPHANAGE!_ _I WON'T LOSE HER AGAIN! NOT AFTER ALL THIS TIME! IF YOU UNDERSTAND, THEN LET ME TAKE CONTROL-_ ]

' _I... I understand. I'll leave the_ _rest to you, but know this:_ DON'T. MESS. UP. _I've made that mistake one times too many in my lifetime, so_ _DON'T FUCK IT UP, okay?_ '

[... _Okay then, wish me luck._ ]

' _You're gonna need it._ '

And as 'it' crashed into the pavement, Michael took control of his body, and _un_ -megamerged from Model O, and just stood there...

Waiting.

And then...

It got up... and it... Stopped...?

And it... _spoke_...?

" _M-m..._ muh-m-maMaster? Master... MASTER!"

"Hey Clo...v...er... * _Uuggh_ *"

And then Michael promptly collapsed. After that, the world went black, and saw _her_ above him, trying to keep him conscious.

-x-x-x-x-x-

' _Okay... I'm... conscious. I accomplished what I wanted to do... And I should try to look awake, or else_ BOTH _of them will worry..._ '

And as soon as Mikey ( _ **HEY**_!) sat up and opened his eyes, he realised he was in a very... _familiar_ position as he was when he first woke up here. Once he did, he was then tackled by (who was now identified as...) Clover, his lost-but-now-found (cat-that-somehow-turned-into-a-catgirl) cat, into a hug. How wholesome.

"Master, you're awake! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for hurting youuuuu... * _sniffle_ * * _sniffle* Wh...why did I hurt you...?_ "

Clover had started to bawl her eyes out in Michael's ( _ **FINALLY**_ ) chest, tears starting to soak through his jacket and shirt, which was starting to get _really_ uncomfortable... _So he should probably say something to get her to stop crying_ , even if it's only for a second...

"D-don't cry, Clover. Hey, you found me, at least, right? I mean, I've tried finding you for a few years, but... Here you are!"

As soon as Mike ( _ **AGAIN, HEY!**_ ) said this to Clover, she had stopped sniffling, brought her head up, and looked at Michael again.

"* _sniff_ * Y-yeah, you're r-right... But I had some help. Vit, meet my master, and master, meet Vit."

When she said that, Michael never expected _something_ to come from her back, the least of which was the head of the creature that Omega fought, but without the whole _gaping maw filled with razor-sharp teeth_ , instead, it was smooth all the way.

"So, you are the person who my host calls 'master'. It is... _interesting_ to see you. I apologise for my earlier behaviour. I did not know it was you, as you seemed to be a threat. My apologies again...master."

( _A/N: 'Vit' has the voice of 2B from Nier: Automata, or Kirumi Tojo from Danganronpa V3.)_

After recovering from the initial shock of seeing 'Vit' just appear out of nowhere and _not_ trying to kill him ( _this is starting to become a running gag, isn't it_?), he then says...

"W-well, it's okay, I know you were just trying to protect Clover. _I_ should be the one to apologise to you two, especially you Clover, as Omega has a tendancy to lash out when he gets... _annoyed_ , and you guys pushed him a bit, and, yeah... Here, let me get him for you. Though please don't try to attack him, 'Vit', as he's going to apologise, _right Omega?_ "

Clover and 'Vit' didn't know why Michael was talking with himself, but they don't know that, just like with them and their shared mind, Michael being able to talk with Omega subconsciously became second nature to him, though it took him a while to get used to.

He then brought Omega (now Model O) out from his pocket, bringing it to stand on the table in front of him.

[ _Uh, kid?_ _You sure that they're gonna-_ ]

' _YES, they are. Have a little faith in me and my cat, will you?_ '

' _Okay then, don't say I didn't warn you..._ _And why did you say 'your cat'?_ '

"What's that, Master? Some kind of toy?"

"No Clover, no he isn't, because if he was, _well_..."

"I wouldn't be talking, now would I?"

" _Nyaaagh_! It talked! The toy talked!"

And now that Omega _spoke_ , Clover was _spooked_ (Puns, everyone) by the fact the ' _toy_ ' talked. She, apparently not being exposed to talking toys, was holding onto Mikhial- _**MICHAEL**_ for dear life as she was shaking uncontrollably, just like how she did when they were still in the orphanage... Huh. Just how _much_ is she still like a cat?

" _Anyways_ , hi. I'm Omega, the guy who _almost_ killed you both. I'm... _**sorry**_. There, I said it, the word _**hurt**_ just _thinking_ about it. And yes, I AM this small object that's on the table, but you're probably wondering: ' _why is Omega this small?_ ' Well, to answer that question pre-emptively, why don't you do the honors Michael?"

This confused our new duo of companions, as Michael had grabbed (' _Read_ : _**MANHANDELD')**_ Omega, and stood up from his seat, and out from Clover's hug.

"Alright Clover, when I do this, I want you to cover your eyes and count to... three. Once you get to three, uncover your eyes, and if you see the guy who attacked you, don't attack him, because he's just going to be there to demonstrate how he becomes a ' _toy_ ', as you put it... Okay, I'm gonna bring him out, so cover your eyes Clover."

"Okay Master, covering them now."

And you all know what comes next: " _Rock on,_

 _Model O,_

 _Megamerge."_

Blinding light, new guy, yadda yadda yadda... And yes, both Clover and Vitriol were surprised by the sudden bright light and changes in height and voice.

"So, how do I loo-"

And wouldn't you know it, Vitriol grabs Omega by the throat, thinking he was going to do something, _again_ , but he didn't. Instead, he just says this:

"You know, I don't think the person who lives here would appreciate her house becoming a warzone because of us..."

"...Fine. If you try anything, _ANYTHING_ , to harm my host, then you know what will happen next."

Vitriol then retracted the biomass that was currently suspending him in the air by the throat.

"Alright, I promise not to hurt you two, scout's honor."

"But we're not part of the-"

" _ **SHHHH**_! They don't know that!"

Both Vitriol and Clover were just confused as they witnessed Omega _arguing with himself_?

" _ANYWAYS_ , I gotta let Michael out now, and besides * _yawn_ * I got tired during the fight, so enjoy being with him again. Ta ta for now!"

And with those parting words, another flash of light happened, and Michael appeared again.

"Alright, so I've _properly_ introduced you two to Omega, but now we've gotta introduce you to Kitsume, the owner of this house. I bet she's just hiding somewhere, one second Clover."

"[KITSUME! COME ON OUT! THE SCARY MOSTER LADY'S GONE!]"

"[OKAY! You don't have to yell, jeez! I'm coming!]"

Kitsume, in the most catious way possible, peeked her head through the doorway that led to the kitchen, and saw Clover in the room with Michael.

"[Oh, Michael, who's this?]"

"[Oh! Kitsume, this is-]"

"Um, Master... what are you two saying...?"

Wait... why was she saying that? Couldn't she-

"What Clover is trying to say is that she cannot understand, nor speak, Japanese. She can only understand English."

Oh.

OH.

OH! _THAT'S_ why she said that she couldn't understand him! But wait, how come he's speaking Japanese when he was talking... to... Kitsume...

[ _A/N: Play "Climactic Re-enactment V3" from the DRV3 OST to set the tone._ ]

' _Omega?_ '

[ _Yeeeeees?_ ]

' _Why am I speaking Japanese when I'm talking to Kitsume, but speaking English when I'm speaking to Clover?_ '

[FINALLY, _you_ NOW _ask me about it? Well, I essentially gave your brain what_ I _call 'Omega Translate (_ **trademarked** _)'. In layman's terms: it's like Google Translate, but_ WAY _better, and it's automatic._ ]

' _Omega, can you give other people this '_ program _', by any chance?_ '

[ _Yes, but the person would need to touch me while I'm giving it to them, why?_ ]

' _Omega, you_ seriously _need to work on your phrasing, and the '_ why _' is because Clover, and by proxy, her symbiote, needs it_.'

[ _Alright then, I'm ready if you are_.]

[ _A/N: End song here_ ]

"Hey Clover, can you hold onto Omega for a few seconds?"

"O-oh, okay master! I will."

"[Kitsume, I'm going to talk to you while she's holding Omega, and once I talk to her again, she'll be able to speak _near_ -fluent Japanese afterwards okay?]"

"[O...kay? I don't know why... But I'm gonna see where this is going.]"

-x-x-x-x-x-

 _ **Clover's POV:**_

"O-oh, okay master, I will!"

This was a bit weird: Master had told her to hold Omega for a little bit, but he then started talking to who she assumed was Kitsume.

"Kitsume, [I'm going to talk] to [you while] she's holding [Omega, and once I talk] to her again, she'll be [able to speak] near-fluent Japanese [afterwards] okay?"

"O...kay? I don't know why... But I'm gonna see where this is going."

"M-master...?"

"Yes Clover?"

"Master, I can understand you now, and you too Kitsume! I don't know how or why, but, thank you!"

-x-x-x-x-x-

Well, it worked as intended, and now that the obvious language barrier has been broken...

"Okay, now I can start the introductions for real this time: Clover, this is Kitsume. Kitsume, this is Clover, my... cat."

"Hello, Miss Kitsume! I'm sorry for almost destroying your home! Miss Vitriol wants to apologise as well. Please forgive us!"

Kitsume had just... _stood there_ , looking as though she was questioning what she heard versus what she saw. What she _heard_ was that Michael was introducing her to his cat, Clover. What she _saw_ was the cat-girl that was at the front door a few minutes ago, who was currently beaming at her with her with a cute smile.

Well, of all the weird things Michael has said today, _this_ takes the cake.

-x-x-x-x-x-

 _ **Omake: What made Omega and Kitsume get along.**_

 _ **Yesterday, 8:00pm:**_

Omega had taken control, yet again, and was currently with Kitsume at the dinner table, testing a theory Kitsume had about his current... " _anatomy"._

"Kitsume, why did you want me here?"

"Because I need you for something? Why would I want you here if I didn't need you?"

"Okay, good point, but you still didn't answer my question."

"Which I was getting to, but since you're _so_ impatient: I want you to drink this with me."

She had pulled out two cups and a bottle of _sake_ , and placed them on the table, pouring the drink into both cups, and handing one to Omega.

"What's this?"

"A drink. I want to see if you can consume food and drink like this, since I've never seen you do so much as eat any of the leftovers in the refrigerator."

"I... have never tried to eat or drink anything, either from the fact that I _couldn't_ eat anything, or from the habit of not eating anything _because_ of that. I will, since this is a first for me as well."

"Well, let's have a toast, in celebration of figuring out if you have a stomach or not."

 _ **MANY (read: 2 full bottles of sake and half of a third) drinks later...**_

"And that's how I killed Sigma for the _FIFTH! *hic*_ Fifth time, in my Maverick Hunter days.

"Well damn... * _giggle*_ I would've just deleted him like some malware program! Man, technology is just keep getting more and more advanced! I hope we can get anti-virus programs that... * _giggle_ * look like you!"

"Heh heh, you _would_ , wouldn't you? What _would_ that be like? _Man_ , I need some damn sleep before I black out from another drink. Well, * _hic_ * see you tomorrow then."

"Nighty night, Omega!"

-x-x-x-x-x-

 _ **A/N: Welcome to the official first chapter of**_ 'A God's Hijinks Across the Multiverse', **_and it was a PAIN to find a way of finishing this chapter_ AND _introducing the fourth character that will be joing with our team: Clover, and her symbiote, Vitriol! Yes, this_ is _the same Clover who was with Michael at the orphanage, but how she got her symbiote is still a mystery._** _ **But anyways, thank you for waiting for as long as you have for a new chapter to come out, as these can take a while to do. So again... Thank You.**_


	4. Ch 2: Daughter of WHO? ACT 1 END!

( _A/N: Edited certain parts to make the chapter smoother_.)

Once the initial shock of Michael's words had wore off, she could see the similarities between how he described Clover and the nekomata in front of her; the hair color, the birthmark, the way she was acting, and she was already back to smothering Michael with _cuteness_.

Seriously, if he was a random stranger, then this would be strange and weird, unlike how they would portray this in an anime.

"Well, good thing I had cleared that guest room earlier today. I _was_ just going to leave it just for you to use since you've slept on the couch, and I felt bad letting you do that for as long as you did."

"Oh um, thank you, Kitsume, for doing that."

"You're welcome. Since your cat's finally back with you, might as well just let you two share the bedroom. It has enough room for the two of you, don't worry about it, and there's a king-sized bed in there, so you two can share it. Nothing _lewd_ is gonna happen in there, _right_ _Michael_?", Kitsume says with a sly grin on her face.

"R-right, Kitsume. Nothing lewd's gonna happen in there... I-I promise."

"H-hey! Stop teasing Master! He's not going to do anything 'lewd' to me, right Master?"

At this point, Michael's face was beet red with all the direct and indirect teasing from both Kitsume and Clover. He _was_ grateful for Kitsume's foresight in preparing a room for the both of them, but he was also getting the feeling that she expected him and Clover to get a little " _accident prone_ " in that room. He was having mixed feelings, but Michael wouldn't let Kitsume know that.

-x-x-x-x-x-

The bedroom itself wasn't too remarkable by any means, but to both Michael and Clover, it was _way_ better than what they had in the orphanage.

The room was walled off from the rest of the house, which was a luxury in the orphanage, since the most privacy there you could get was if you slept in one of the corners of the "room" that you slept in. The window in the far wall looked out towards the backyard, which was a nice change in view from what he would normally see if he were to stare outside: concrete, building walls, and bricks. It was also at the right angle to provide natural lighting during the morning, when the sun would rise into the sky, which meant he wouldn't need someone to wake him up if he needed to get up.

The room also contained two desks at opposite ends of the room, a few bookshelves that had some rows of manga still in here, which Kitsume probably forgot to move, and the bed that Kitsume had talked about was in the rightmost corner in the room, with a nightstand and lamp to it's side. He then noticed that there was a 40" flatscreen TV on a smaller, but much wider bureau in the back of the room with... A bunch of gaming consoles, from the PS4, the Xbox 1, to the Nintendo Switch, and not a gaming PC in sight! There was also a note by the flatscreen that had something written on it (in japanese, but again, Omega Translate [TM] to the rescue!):

"Hey, this is your new room, so I expect you to at least keep it somewhat neat, you neet. Still, it was a _pain_ to clean up this room and find some unused space for the metric _ton_ of things in here, so there _might_ be some manga still in there, but you're free to read them if you want. And yes, we have internet, the wifi password is on the back of the note.

Don't worry about the consoles, they're for you, I have my own, and the subscription fees are covered for the next... 5 years, give or take. They both have a terabyte worth of storage, so..."

 _HOLY. CRAP._ That's a _lot_ of words for just a sheet of paper, _and it keeps going_! Okay, time to skim through this "note"... Terabyte hard drive... Clothes for both of them in the closet... She was suprised that my world and her's were near identical... allowence of, wait... _¥19,800_!? Just how much does she _make_?!

And the password was, unsurprisingly, pretty damn complex.

Welp, time to get settled in here.

"Um... Master?"

"Yeah, Clover?"

"I'm... hungry... Can I have something to eat, please?", which was punctuated by the sound of growling.

"Michael! Clover! Time to eat!"

' _Well, that was conveinient..._ ' "Well, let's eat!"

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Today, I've made a special meal, just in time for Clover's return: Salmon tempura, rice and miso soup! Dig in, guys!"

"Thank you Kitsume. Wait, Clover, do you know how eat with, or use, chopsticks?"

"Master... What are chopsticks?"

'Oh god, my heart, it hurts _so much_...'

Michael then picks up the chopsticks that are right by his plate, showing Clover what he meant.

"These, Clover, are chopsticks. You first have to pick them up, and then place them in one of your hands, like this." He shows her how to put the chopsticks into her own hand, even allowing Clover to see where to put them.

"I'm... I'm doing it Master! I can do it now!"

"See? You're starting to get the hang of holding them, but now you need to know how to pick up food with them. Now, watch how I do it."

Picking up a piece of salmon between the two sticks, Michael then lifts the piece of fried fish up to his mouth and bites into it, making sure that he puts his piece down to allow Clover to repeat what he did, and sure enough, she did. And once she bit into the tempura...

"Mmhnm, mhnm! It's so good! I don't know why it's so tasty!"

"If you _really_ want to know... I just added some spices to the batter. I'm just glad you enjoy it, Clover."

Michael, Kitsume, and Clover continued to enjoy their specially prepped dinner, as the sense of belonging had eased it's way into the room, along with Clover getting the hang of eating human food the way he showed her. Both of them were glad that they had finally found each other, in more or less the same way they parted, a little wiser and a little smarter in the ways of the world.

-x-x-x-x-x-

After their first meal together in years, Michael decided that they're gonna need some rest for tomorrow, so they went to their respective bedrooms to sleep, including Clover, who instinctually followed Michael.

"Hey, Clover, since you're... you know... too big to fit on a cat-bed, why don't you sleep with me for now on? Just, _please_ leave enough room for me on the bed? I need a little room too, ya know."

"U-uh, t-thank you, Master! I'll try to leave some room on the bed for you..."

"Alright then, Clover... *yawn* let's get some rest, we've got a big day tomorrow, and we are gonna need as much rest as possible, ok Clover?"

As much as he wanted to continue bonding and getting to know her better, there were some... important... things that would need to happen before he can feel that the rest of her time with him will be in safety...

So, tomorrow will need the most amount of concentration possible, and some trust on Clover's part, to have this... meeting... with the man out of his own dimention with as little... onlookers... as possible, but that needed some energy. That meant sleep.

So, with Clover already in bed, he resigned to discuss things in the morning with them, if he woke up early, that is. Which is rare. _Especially_ for him.

"...Master?"

"Yeah, Clover?"

"I'm... sorry for running off. I... I didn't mean to get lost, but... when you weren't t-there, l-like you usually are... *sniffle* I got... scared... Scared that you wouldn't come back... So, I... I..."

"Clover... I... Don't blame you. I've... would've done the same thing... But please... I... don't want you to cry... I'm here, right now, so please... please don't blame yourself for that... We're back together, and that's the important part. I just want you to know that... I don't blame you, and I'm glad you came back. Let's get some sleep, okay?"

Michael pet her for a bit, calming her down, and letting her dreariness overtake her.

"* _prrr... prrr*_ Okay... Master... Goodnight..."

"Goodnight."

For the rest of the night, everyone but Omega slept soundly, for there was a single thought that was nagging at him:

Where did Michael's cat get that symbiote from, and why did it look so similar to how he described Carnage?

He was surprised that Michael didn't question why she had a symbiote in the first place, but Omega chalked it up to him just wanting to spend some time with her again.

-x-x-x-x-x-

' _Alright, if I was a murderous psycopath who had a really overpowered symbiote, where would I be?'_

[ _I don't know about you, but if I was that guy, It'd be someplace REALLY clichéd, like... Like that alleyway over there_.]

' _Omega, he's smarter than that. If he was gonna kill, he'd-_ '

Michael then heard screams of agony when he passed the alleyway, confirming Omega's... theory.

[ _There's screaming, time for you to play hero, kid! I'm purposely limiting us because we don't need 'collateral damage' on the list of things for us to clean up_!]

'Time to play hero' indeed, because as soon as the screaming started, it had stopped once he turned to the alleyway, as if the humanoid in red and black standing with half of a person in one hand was any indication of them finding the right guy. Michael went ahead and megamerged before this monster turned around to acknowledge his presence, not that he needed to anyway. He could see Michael, even with his back turned.

" _Oh_? Are you supposed to scare me, because I can just tell by the way you're walking towards me that you're just _terrified_ of me, aren't you? Good, because I was just getting bored of just killing these guys anyways. Okay Mr. Edgelord, gimmie your best shot. I wanna see you _squirm_ and _scream_ and _bleed_ as I just cut out you're guts while you watch the whole thing! I-"

"That's where I have to correct you. See, I'm not afraid of someone, or _something_ , that couldn't even put a scratch on me. Besides, I hate to burst your bubble, but your killing streak ends here Carnage, and you want to know why? Simple: You can't hurt me, you can't make me fear you, and I know how to beat you. Besides, _omae wa mou_ , _shindeiru_!"

( _A/N: Start 'Surge of Power' from the Megaman Battle Network 6 soundtrack here, loop if you need to_.)

The Model O Megaman then dashed straight towards Carnage, ready to slash straight through him, knowing full well that it wouldn't phase him in the slightest.

[... _Really_? 'You're already dead'?]

' _Screw you, I'm the one fighting him, not you!_ '

Once his slash connected, or rather, cut straight through him, Carnage then decided to play with his food a bit, grabbing Michael's torso with one of his tendrils that came from his back, throwing him straight to one of the walls and 'webbing' him up to said wall, wanting to see how fast he would go crazy once Carnage probed his mind a bit. One problem though...

He couldn't seem to get into his head, just being stuck in some burning ruins. Who in their right minds would have ruins of all-

Michael then rips his arm straight through the symbiotic mimicry of webbing, grabbing Carnage by the throat, which caught him off guard due to there being no one, NO ONE, who could do that here.

"My turn, fuckface."

"Okay, now that's just-"

Carnage didn't have a chance to finish, as he was thrown to the ground by some ridiculous looking guy (or was it a girl?) in a skinsuit, vest, boots and gloves. Well, you can't judge a book by it's cover, which was at least true for this weird ass kid, who proceeded to rip his way off the wall and land on his feet.

' _Omega, do you have anything fire-based, because it's time to put the fear of a god into him_.'

[ _You're in luck, I've got a couple, but I'm betting you're looking for something... like this_.]

Michael then feels for a split second something unlocking within, which was then accompanied by his armour switching colors from crimson to a deep orange.

' _Niiiiice, flame body chip_?'

[ _Flame body chip. Now, go get him_!]

Michael, knowing that he can finally bring the hurt to him now, runs towards Carnage, but as soon as he's in melee range, he jumps to the side, into a wall, kicking off the wall, and straight towards Carnage. Using his new momentum, he slashes right through Carnage's 'shield' that he made from his biomass, which causes a painful hissing to come from the slash, and for Carnage to yell out in pain as the piece of symbiote that was cut off now sizzled and bubbled into oblivion, dissapearing without a trace.

" _YEOWCH_! That fucking hurt, ya-"

But Michael wasn't having it today. Even though it was fun hurting the guy who killed _because_ it was fun, he needed to end this, fast, before-

(A/N: pause song.)

"Master! Master, are you- _Ahhhhh_!"

"Is that my daughter I hear screaming in fear? Come here honey, let's have some father-daughter _bonding time_!"

At the end of the alleyway was Clover, clearly scared out of her mind at the scene that was before her, and Carnage was bounding straight for her!

' _No, no no no no, NO_!' Why the hell is Clover here!? How did she find him? What happened at the house?! Why did he call Clover his-

Wait...

Vitriol.

Of fucking course it was Vitriol! That explains why she was red, why she fought like Carnage, and why Carnage was calling her his daughter! SHE IS HIS OFFSPRING!

[' **FUCK**!]' ( _A/N: This_ : [']' _indicates both Omega and Michael/ Clover and Vitriol 'talking' at the same time_ )

"CLOVER, RUN! _NOW_!"

She didn't need to be told twice, as Vitriol had shot a line of her own biomass towards Michael's position, and was zipped straight to him and past Carnage. Unknowingly, this had caused her to get caught, bridal style, by Michael, who then put her down near a trash bin.

"Clover, why did you follow me? You're going to get hurt!"

At this point, Clover was shaking like crazy because of the mental shock that she was being put through because of Carnage.

"I-I... I wanted... t-to help you g-g-get some groceries, but then, b-but then...!"

"Clover, I want you to look at me. Right now, I'm going to fight your symbiote's... father, okay? And Vitriol, next time, warn me about something like this, okay? Now, stay here, _DON'T_ _FIGHT HIM_ , and let me take care of him, alright both of you?"

"Y-yes Master."

"Yes, Master."

"Good, now- _AHHH_!!!"

(A/N: Resume song.)

Before he could say anything else, Carnage had wrapped his tendrils around Michael's torso, neck and arms, throwing him around like a ragdoll, smashing him into the walls and pavement, creating craters where he was thrown into. Michael then switched one of his arms into the O-Buster, wrenched that arm to aim straight at Carnage and fired. He dodged this, but as he did, Carnage let go of him. Michael then swapped back his O-Buster into his hand again, which he was now getting an idea as to how to hit him.

"Hey ugly! Stay still!"

Carnage had leapt to the opposite end of the alley, knowing not to get near Michael, as his attempt to shield himself had taught him why it was a bad idea. Speaking of bad ideas, he was running straight towards Carnage with very concentrated look on his face. Carnage then threw out volleys of his own biomass in the form of walls of spikes, thinking that he wouldn't be this reckless, could he?

Though, as if the universe was giving him just an answer, Michael just kept slashing through the spike walls, and kept moving forward, needing to get Carnage in the right spot for his plan to work, for which it was going perfectly, as Carnage was right where he wanted him. Time to end this with a lightshow!

After the next wave of spikes had been slash-and-burned, he then changed back to using his buster, as he lept straight towards Carnage, buster fully charged and ready for his surprise.

"Hahahahaha, HA! You think your peashooter is gonna hurt me? Fat chance!"

Carnage, falling into Michael's trap, lept straight into the air, not knowing that his landing was about to hurt. Terribly.

Michael, charged shot in arm, landed about a foot away from where Carnage was.

" _ **REKKOUHA**_!"

He then cocked back his buster arm and punched it straight to the ground, where a truly massive pillar of light had erupted right under Carnage.To Omega, he was cackling like a madman as the kid burned Carnage. To Carnage, it felt like he was thrown into the sun, getting burned to a crisp, getting microwaved by the world's biggest microwave oven, and getting deep-fried, _all at once_.

( _End song here_.)

After a few seconds of absolute fucking _pain_ on Carnage's end, the pain finally stopped, but Cletus was knocked out cold from all the pain, and his symbiote was now just little lines on him, being totally inert due to overtaxing on it's healing factor.

"* _haaah... haaah..._ *Clover... we did it... but first..."

Michael got up, picked up the now defeated symbiote, and brought out his O-Saber. He had a particular Earth he had in mind to send him: Earth 616.

He slashed into the air in front of him, which created a tear in reality, not unlike the one in Area N, but _much_ more contained. On the other side was a generic alleyway with NYC graffiti tags on the walls.

Throwing Kassidy into the other alley, Michael then, quite literally, shut the tear back up, and like nothing ever happened, the space in front of him returned to normal.

Michael un-megamerged on the spot, then found Clover, still in the same spot as he left her, who had closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands. She only parted her hands from her face when she felt Michael petting her behind, and in between, the ears.

"* _N-nyaaaah_ * M-master... * _giggle_ * stop i-it! Plea-pleahehese!"

"Then get up! We aren't gonna get those groceries by sitting here all day!"

Michael offered his hand after quitting his petting. Clover then took his hand, and was brought up to her feet, getting dusted off by both him and Vitriol.

They both walked out of the dreary alleyway, ignoring the weird stares they were getting from the locals. They just enjoyed the feeling of finally being able to get the groceries on their return trip, and basking in the setting sun, because what's more relaxing than being able to buy some food with your cat?

Buying food for everyone, with your cat, your cat's symbiote, your biometal, and not needing to look behind your back in fear of getting killed anymore.

 _ **/END OF ARC 1/**_

-x-x-x-x-x-

 _ **Omake:**_ _ **Food for Symbiotes... and Cats...**_

 _ **At**_ _ **the local Grocer...**_

"Well..., that's a _lot_ of chocolate, among other things... You _sure_ you have enough yen, kid?"

While in the store, Michael had a list of food to buy while he was... _out shopping_. The list that Kitsume provided was pretty manageable, which was a nice change of pace from the ridiculousness of their situation to begin with. What made it somewhat less so was the dietary needs of a klyntar. Michael knew he wasn't going to make Clover eat brains, so the only other option was an _ungodly_ amount of processed chocolatey goodness.

The cost of each individual bar was about 100 yen, but the sheer amount in actual chocolate had him resort to buying in bulk. ' _This will be all worth it in the future',_ Michael kept telling himself as he was pushing _two, TWO WHOLE CARTS_ worth of food, half of which was just multiple varieties of chocolate, back to Kitsume's house.

' _She's gonna flip, I can feel it_ '

Safe to say, she did.

-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N: _Thank you everyone_ ( _including you_ aliesterus, _you know who you are_ ) _for reading the final chapter in this beginning arc of our crossover hell that is_ 'A God's Hijinks Across the Multiverse'!

 _Don't worry about the next two chapters, as those will be a Christmas special AND the start of a new arc featuring a new (emphasis on new) set of characters that have not seen the light of day_ just _yet, but will, soon, I promise_.

 _Also, news regarding the state of this multiverse_ :

 _New story! It WILL be connecting with our current universe, but THAT story will contain 3 different I.P.'s characters, which will be in a Rooster Teeth universe. I mean, with this new story, it will make a MAJOR event not happen, so yeah... Wait for it's release, and remember to favorite this story in order to get a notification of when I upload a new chapter_!


	5. Ch 3: Shipping Back to Boston, Part 1

**_September 1st, 2020._**

 _ **Sakura Household, 9:30 AM**..._

It was yet another beautiful day. The sun was shining through the curtains, the alarm clock showed the current time, Clover was still sound asleep, and- wait, it's already 9:30?

' _Crap, gotta start on those chores_!'

Michael got up, slowly, from the bed, as to not disturb Clover's sleep. The second he moved, however, her left arm had gently wrapped around Michael's torso, almost on a combination of instinct, habit, and reflex. He knew he was gonna need to move her arm somehow, without waking her up, which seemed a bit impossible due to how her arm was around him, like she was a predator, and Michael was her prey, which seemed to be an appropriate comparison considering she's a cat, and he's... well... just a human, who just so happened to have a god as a power-up. Speaking of that god...

' _Omega, you asshole, help me out here! I'm stuck here, being pinned down to the freaking bed by my cat! Can't you do SOMETHING to help_?!'

[ _I dunno, she seems pretty content with you being like that, and she's even_ purring! _I wouldn't want to be the_ BAD GUY _of this situation, now would I? Besides, I'm just a biometal, what am I supposed to do_?]

' _OMEGA, YOU AND I KNOW THAT'S BULLSHIT! You're able to float, all on your own, WITHOUT ANYTHING TO HELP! NOW GET YOUR... chassis- CHASSIS OVER HERE, AND HELP ME OUT!'_

[ _*yawn* Nah, I'm just gonna, y'know, stay here and go on standby mode real quick_ -]

' _Omega, don't you dare do it_!'

[ _I'm doing it, bye_.]

' _FUCK YOU_!'

Now that he had no one to help with getting Clover's arm off of him, he had no choice but to stay there and sleep for a few more minutes in her embrace, still pissed at Omega for not trying to help.

' _Useless god_...'

[ _I HEARD THAT_!]

-x-x-x-x-x-

 _ **11:30 AM**_ :

Michael, waking up from his forced slumber, noticed that someone was nudging him awake.

' _Omega, are you trying to wake me up_?'

[ _Nope. That's your cat_. _You should try getting up now, ass._ ]

Well, he should probably get up then, or else have her get mad at him, again. Which is why he was waking up, _right now_.

"Okay, _okay_. You can stop now, I'm awake. Gimmie a second..."

"Master, _please_ wake up faster, our breakfast is getting colder by the _second_! I don't wanna have cold tuna again!"

Well, at least a certain kitsune knew how to motivate his cat into waking up earlier, that's for sure.

So Michael, not wanting to have cold breakfast either, sprung (or at least hobbled) up from their bed and made his way to the kitchen, where, thankfully, their breakfast was still steaming hot at the table.

Michael's pancakes were still fluffy and golden, with blueberries poking out from them here and there, and had the syrup been on the discs of deliciousness for a few minutes longer, it would've ruined everything by becoming soggy and cold.

' _Wait, why am I_ describing _my breakfast? I should be_ EATING _it_!'

And so, with the desperation to finally eat after 10 hours of nothing but sleeping, Michael finally sinks his teeth into his pancakes, knowing that they would _NEVER_ betray him, unlike a certain detective prince...

"* _munch...munch...munch_ * * _swallow_ * Kitsume... I just wanna say one thing..."

"Um... Yeah, Michael?"

"These... These pancakes are really good. I'm gonna guess you made them from scratch?"

"Yes! Thank you for noticing! I've made pancakes before, but not American pancakes, so I had to... 'acquire' some ingredients that I couldn't find around the house, so that meant following a recipe online. You're welcome, you two!"

And with the rest of his pancakes still staring him down, Michael continues eating his breakfast with Clover and Kitsume, unaware of what, or who, had returned into a certain biometal's life, halfway across the world...

-x-x-x-x-x-

 ** _Later, 2:00 PM_**...

Michael... was bored. It wasn't that he was bored of doing things, no, but it was that nothing really of note is going on...

So that's the reason why he was scrolling through the news app on his phone. So far... Nothing.

' _New idol group_ "Franchouchou" _arises in Saga prefecture_ , _might be worth going to with Kitsume_... _Strange lights above Tokyo Tower_ , TWICE, _probably just some lighting_... _Unknown cloaked figure seen around a local town_ , _I swear, these are starting to get weirder by the second_... _Mysterious bombing late night at abandoned school_? _Might be worth checking out later, but not really interesting... You know what_? _Let's check news that's going on in the US for a bit-_ AND HOLY SHIT, WE GOT SOMETHING!'

What he was referring to was a news headline, in the 'Boston Globe' of all places, that was about a blue armor-clad vigilante stopping crimes, which caught his attention, and prompted further investigation considering that there was a certain blue armored person that Omega described whenever he shared a story from his past.

And now, knowing that a vigilante by the same general description was running around Boston, not even _trying_ to hide his presence from the public, there was only one clear explanation:

X was here.

" _Hey Kitsume, Clover_! I'm going out to get some snacks! What do you want?"

"Oh! Get me some takoyaki! I haven't had any in _WEEKS_!"

"Master! Vit wants some... Wants some dark chocolate!"

"Okay! I'll be back!"

' _Okay Omega, time to pay your friend, X, a visit_.'

[ _Wait, he's here_?! HERE, _of all the places he SHOULD be, he's here_?!]

' _Well... Not_ here, _but in this universe's Boston_. _Well, I know a shortcut_.'

Michael then walks behind the house, in a blind spot from the house's windows, megamerges, and proceeds to rip a hole in reality to get straight to Boston. Luckily, it was somewhat easier on him to do that, than to say, rip a hole to another universe.

And so, he was off to find the X Megaman, desiring some answers that he would _probably_ provide.

Hopefully.

Maybe.

-x-x-x-x-x-

 _ **A few minutes later... Boston, Massachusetts**... _

Now was the time to make a calling card, _per se_ , but nothing that he could do would guarantee the X Megaman would walk into their "trap", but the best way, they thought, would be to re-create the scene that resulted in him meeting Kitsume:

Blowing up a tree in a park.

It wasn't foolproof, by _any_ means, but it was the best shot at getting his attention, besides, megamen attract other megamen, almost like a radar of some kind. _Anyways_ , there was a park to get to, and a tree to exterminate.

Michael aimed at a nearby tree, and fired. Now, all he had to do was wait to see if they _did_ show up.

-x-x-x-x-x-

 ** _10 Minutes Later_**...

Well, he didn't have to wait long, as the X Megaman had shown up to the scene of the crime, practically running to the rescue of anyone that would be hurt, but fortunately, no one was hurt, or even in the park to begin with. Seemed odd for the blue-clad megaman in question, but perfect for Michael and Omega, especially for Omega. He had a few, _resentments_ , that he'd like to take off his chest with X.

[ _Mike, let me handle this. I know X like the back of my hand_.]

' _You don't_ HAVE _hands_.'

[ _That's beside the point. Just, let me deal with him, okay_?]

' _Don't worry, I will. Here you go_.'

' _Thank you. Now,_ _let's get some answers, shall we_?'

Once grey eyes turned red, and a sneer only Omega could pull off was plastered onto his face as he could finally face off against the one person, or rather biometal, that defeated him back in his own world.

"Oh X... How long has it been since we last met? _20_ years? _50_ years? _100_ years? I couldn't tell, since I was practically DEAD because of you! You would think that I would've forgotten about you by now, but no, I'm still a robot, after all, created for a singular purpose: destroy Dr. Light's creation, _**You**_.

"I didn't want to, at least, not yet, as it was Sigma who had stopped me from doing so. Even then, I enjoyed our time in the maverick hunters. Destroying them gave me something to do in the meantime, as I was locked away in my own body, biding my time, waiting for the fake to slip up, which I give him some credit for, as it took a while for him to be re-exposed to the same virus that kept me in control, as it was stolen and corrupted by the reploid who gave my fake control over me: Sigma.

"Once I took control, I felt a feeling that I didn't feel for a long, and I mean long time: control, control of myself, control of my own body had finally been given back to me, but then you being you, having some twisted set of morals, stopped me from keeping it. Don't worry about that time, as Sigma finally bit the dust. Though, what I AM pissed off of you for, is the SECOND time I had control of that body: stopping me from eliminating all those who were just mere copies of us, just replicants of us. What I wanted to do, was to wipe the board clean, start fresh, and do better than our creators could, as we had no limits to what we could do, but again, and this time with the help of my fake in a new body, had struck me down, destroyed me, and kept me from realizing even that.

"But, to my surprise, a new player had inserted himself into the game: Dr. Wiel. His goals and mine had aligned for the time: I wanted you and my fake dead, even if it meant using your 'friends' against you, and he wanted every reploid, whether they be good, maverick, or even still in production, to rise up against you, and to eliminate everyone who stood in his way.

"So, we had a deal. He was to rebuild me and give me access to the Mother Elf, and in return, I would use the Mother Elf to control every reploid to turn on each other and on their creators. One thing that had stopped me from really exacting my revenge, though, was the White Knight armor that he had built form me. It had made me putty in his hands, and I was the fool for trusting him, and as the saying goes 'You give an inch, they take a mile'. Weil took whatever I had, and made it into his. The only thing he couldn't control, without him risking his own life, was my virus. He had made it inept and quarantined it from my own control, as he knew it would just let me gain me my foothold back.

"Once he had done his dirty deed done dirt cheap, he had me finally unleashed upon the now scarred world, as he already had the fake X under his thumb, and considering that Copy X was ready to take revenge against my fake, he, in his one act of gratitude, had planted a string of malware that would activate Copy X's self-destruct function, and would override any commands to stop it. A side effect of this, however, was his annoying stutter, which Wiel had to lie about to cover his tracks, and thankfully, Copy X was just as gullible as, if even more so than, you.

"Once his failed attempt at petty revenge had blown up, quite literally, it was time for me and my fake to duke it out, and see if he had any of his fire from before his memories were purged from him, as I was the keeper of those.

"When he finally forced Wiel to use the Dark Elf, it had allowed me to regain some control, as parts of the White Knight armor were still there, but had been damaged in the fighting. And then, once he forced me and the Dark Elf to separate for that instant, I was free, the fake that took any semblance of control from me, was in front of me. I took that chance to show that I wouldn't go silently into the abyss, as I had to before, all those years ago.

"I had gotten my wish to fight him again, I had gotten my wish to go out in a bang, and be remembered, but my wish to live was cut short, as he, my fake, and you with your four guardian pals, stopped any plan of mine from being able to have a second of life. No amount of help from the Dark Elf or the Baby Elves were going to stop you, as the Baby Elves were dead, and the Dark Elf was purified because of you. This meant that I was dead, as well as you, funnily enough. D-E-A-D. As in, was never to be seen again, or so we all thought, as I had woken up in some strange area that had sprung up from the ashes of our final engagement, and finding myself stuck as what you all refer to both me and him, a biometal, I had no choice but to stay there, and wait.

"So I did, but waiting wasn't the only thing I did, as after about 20 years from waking up, I had discovered that I could project myself holographically, and in this new area, that seemed to be the same as having a fully-functioning body. I was delighted to have my body back, in any shape or form after that whole mess. Though, this gave me something to think about: Why? Why did I even want you dead? Why was it that I was brought back three separate times, once by you, once by myself, and another time by Dr Wiel. Why was I granted all this power, all this might, and have a single, simple objective that, once I completed, had me just feel... empty. Useless. Worthless.

"Not having a purpose makes you start questioning things that, before, you could explain immediately, without hesitation or explanation, but after it's done, there's now a reason to start questioning that. Then, you start asking yourself, 'Was it even worth it? All this trouble, all of these lives, artificial or not, taken, because of your blind devotion to this single task, and this single task had taken everything you had, and then stole it all away, only to leave you dirty, without rhyme or reason, and without a use. Thrown away like some toy that has no more use, since you've grown out of playing with it, and you're just left with nothing but your own thoughts, in a limbo that has nothing in it other than a door that never opens, and walls that were made out of rubble and decommissioned reploids, for many, MANY years. It can make you start to really evaluate what you've done, and why you did it.

"As if that was just what I needed to escape, I found a way out, and was brought here, with a somewhat new take on life, or afterlife, if you want to get technical. But now, knowing that you shared the same fate as me, I can only really laugh at the cosmic karma that must have made you have to meet with me again, and here of all places: not in Neo-Arcadia, not in Area Z, not in the wreckage of the Eurasia, but here, in a location from the far-flung past, someplace called 'Boston', in the state of 'Massachusetts', inside of the 'United States of America'. Now, do you still remember me, I wonder, X?"

-x-x-x-x-x-

The X Megaman visibly flinched as they heard a voice that they should not be hearing. One that was long dead, probably never to return again, but he heard anyways.

X was scared. Terrified. Mortified at the fact that he was here. HIM, the one who had required X's sacrifice just to kill for good, was now taunting him, GOADING him, to face him.

He could be anywhere right now, and if Omega was still as strong, if not stronger, than when he last met him...

He was worried for the safety of his megaman, and the safety of this world.

"Omega, where are you! Come out, and face me like a man! Stop hiding, and FACE ME!"

(A/N: X has his voice from the Maverick Hunter X game.)

"All you had to do, was ask."

-x-x-x-x-x-

And at that moment, Omega, in all of his red-clad glory, had appeared from behind the wreaked tree.

Slowly, he approached X with his hands raised in a mock surrender fashion. X had his arm cannon leveled with Omega's chest to show that he wasn't playing around.

"Good, you still know the basics from the reploid training Sigma gave you from when you were still fresh out of the box, but you should be aiming that at my face rather than my torso. You're getting rusty, X. That isn't good, especially not for your megaman, isn't it?"

"Stop toying with me, Omega! Why are you here, and how do you know that I have a megaman?!"

"Well, that's the thing: why _are_ you here? That's a question I should ask you, since when _I_ got here, I went through a tear in reality itself, and by the surprise on your face, that was how you got here too."

X, taken off guard by Omega knowing how he got here, then asked:

"That answered my first question, but I still don't know how you knew that I was a biometal! I want answers, NOW!"

"Well then, I know that if I start a fight with you here, then the local authorities would be swarming here in no time. So, here's my compromise: I will SHOW you why I know that, but in return, you have to unmerge with your megaman. Sound fair to you, X?"

Omega was just banking on the fact that X would try to prevent an unneeded brawl to happen here when they could talk things out. Thankfully for the both of them, X lowered his X-Buster, signaling for him to unmerge with Michael.

"I know I might regret this later, but fine, show me, if it prevents us from damaging my megaman's city. So get on with your part of the agreement already!"

"Geez, pushy as ever, X. This is why I like you, because no matter what happens to you and the people around you, you just keep sticking to your ideals. I'm gonna show you why right... Now."

After Omega says this, the blinding white light that accompanies the process of megamerging, or the unmerging of, a megaman happened, Michael stood where the famed 'God of Destruction' had been a few seconds prior. Though there was something that bothered him when he looked towards the Model X Megaman:

He looked like he was seeing himself, in front of himself, without a mirror, while still being himself.

That wasn't good.

"W-w-wait, why do... Why do you...?"

At this very moment, the person in front of him was trying to ask a question, it was then he had noticed something peculiar, but a frighteningly similar thing that only happens to him had occurred to the megaman in front of him:

The Model X Megaman's eyes had went from green, to grey. The very same grey eyes that greeted him whenever Michael looked in a mirror.

Oh this definitely isn't good.

"W-wh-w-why do you look like me?! This has got to be a coincidence, it has to be!"

"Hold up your end of the bargain, then we'll talk. I-I probably have the answers you're asking for."

After hearing Michael's reminder to hold up his end of the bargain, then that's when shit went from bat-shit crazy, to insane. The flash of light had happened in front of him, and when he looked back at the person, he could only think of one thing:

' _He's... me_? WHAT?! _No... there_ MUST _be a reason_ , _there_ HAS _to be_!'

Standing in front of Michael was... him. Himself. An almost exact replica. There were two. Now he knew why the X megaman was shocked...

It was...

Himself.

"Wait... If you're me, then... Who are our parents?"

If, IF, he is, well... HIM, then he wouldn't know about their parents.

"I... I don't know, the orphanage never got their names. I was adopted by a family when I was 12 years old."

That's weird, he wasn't adopted by anyone, so his dupe is already different from himself. Next, which will be pretty silly, is about their pet.

"Okay, this is going to sound really silly, but I still have to ask you to do this: on the count of three, we say what we have currently as pets."

"Three..."

"Two..."

"One."

"Black furred Timber Wolf." "Red furred Abyssinian Cat."

' _Wait_... _A wolf_? _A FUCKING_ WOLF?!'

"W-w-w-Wait, WHAT?! HOW IN THE _FUCK_ DO YOU HAVE A WOLF AS A PET?! I'm pretty sure that's _illegal_ here!"

"Well tell that to Lil' Red, which I named her, as she literally went up to my foster house, scratching at the door, and waited for someone to open it, which was only me at the time, and started to just act like a freaking domesticated dog, tail wagging and panting and all! Heck, she even pounced on me and started licking my face!"

"T-th-t-that sounds ridiculous! w-Why did you keep it in the house with you?!"

"I DIDN'T, at first, and that's the thing! I literally closed the door in front of her, went with my usual antics with being alone for the foreseeable future, as my foster family was going on business trips left, right, and center.

"The next morning, she was there at the front door, STILL waiting to come in. Did the same thing as before, next day, STILL THERE! So, I decided, since it wasn't attacking, it wasn't damaging anything other than a few new scratch marks on the door, AND it wanted in so badly, might as well have it as my illegal pet, as she wasn't being aggressive, and was being a little too friendly to just be a wild animal, so, I decided to name her 'Lil' Red', like in that one fairy tale about a girl going to grandma's house.

"I also got her a collar with her 'name' on it with some of the money that my foster family gives me bi-weekly, as per their payrolls. She apparently liked it. I keep her on a regular feeding schedule of steaks and water, which I should be trying to get back to the house soon to do, actually..."

"... You know what? I doubt you would be lying to me, us, we?, so I'll believe you, and since I have nowhere else to be, mind if I come with you?"

"... Fine, but promise me and X one thing: keep Omega on a tight leash, okay? If you can do that, then you can come with us."

Well, that's a simple enough request, especially given how much restraint Omega showed when they ambushed X and... himself... Yeah, they really need to come up with a way of them to _not_ get confused anymore when talking about each other.

"I can promise Omega will be on his best behavior, but we need to do something first before we go any further."

"Yeah? What?"

"We need to give each other nicknames so we don't just keep calling each other Michael all the time. I'll be Alt, and you'll be Base, since you're from here, and I'm not."

"...Alright, sounds fine. Besides, it would've gotten annoying real quick if that happened, Alt."

So, 'Alt' and 'Base' headed to Base's Home... Base to stay for a bit, though our Michael was blindsided by something a little more... Fuzzy... once he got there.

-x-x-x-x-x-

 ** _Meanwhile... After the above had happened_**...

Kitsume was starting to get impatient, and Clover was starting to worry about why Michael hasn't shown up yet. It should have only taken him a few minutes, a hour at most to get to the usual places and back here, but he's been away now for two and a half hours now, and they were getting desperate to find him.

That's when an idea struck her.

She should use some of her magic to find out where he is, and then take a little... 'trip' to him and have a 'chat' afterwards...

Now... her skills with clairvoyance isn't the best... And are rusty from disuse... Okay, she hasn't used them in a long while, but Kitsume still knew how to do it, now, where was that bowl?

-x-x-x-x-x-

Now, Kitsume knew that this type of magic wasn't her strong suit, in fact, her strong suits were shape-shifting, illusions, giving people luck, like, ACTUAL, TANGIBLE luck, and fire generation. She only really started practicing using her abilities in extrasensory perception and projection when she... 'accidentally'... found herself inside of another house entirely when she was... Well...

Let's focus on finding Michael, because he could be anywhere in the world, Clover was worrying her guts out, and it's already an hour before dinnertime, so the faster she got where he is, the faster we can return to a... not a normal life, but a calmer one.

"Okay... Now... Where is he...? He couldn't have... Um... Michael! What the hell are you DOING in the US?!"

Of course, neither Michaels could hear her, as she was viewing them, not actually there in any actual capacity other than sight, which was like viewing a show through a television that couldn't get a strong signal, so it was a bit blurry, to say the least.

That's when she noticed the... 'Situation' he was in.

Time to get- what's that buzzing? Oh wait, it's her phone. Wondering who could it be, she turned it on... Aaand there was about 10 messages from... _Omega_? Wait, when was he able to message her through her phone? That question will have to be put on hold, as he's probably waiting on a response.

O: Hey, are you on your phone?

O: Would you PLEASE just text back?

K: what is it omega? i'm trying to find you guys! :( where are you anyways?!

O: Okay, 1) We're in Boston. 2) We've went on a... 'detour' from what we said we'd do. 3) We need you, as well as Clover. That answer your questions?

K: yes, but how are we supposed to get to you?

O: Look at the front door. And get Clover.

What did he mean ' _Look at the front door_ '? It's not like there's-

There was a portal right in front of where the front door was, and through that portal was...

-x-x-x-x-x-

 ** _Earlier, by about 5 minutes_**...

Michael, finally reaching Alternate Michael's house, had to admit that his almost carbon copy's house was pretty comfy looking from the outside: it was in a coat of sky blue paint, about two-stories high, with what looked like an attic at the top, and what looked like a backyard with a pool in the back, but was fenced off.

"Okay Base, anything I should do before settling down when I get in?"

"No, you should be fine. Lil' Red might pounce you, but I can stop her from doing that, so welcome to my little abode."

Once that was said, and our Michael stepped through the boundary between the familiar and unfamiliar, there was someone who was waiting on a Michael to step through. That person, was Lil' Red.

"Oh, you're finally back, my Alpha. What took you so long? Making me wait this long on your cooking isn't like you. I'll have to think of... a... Wait... _TWO_ of you?"

'Wait, didn't he say that Lil' Red was a wolf, not a, y'know, a HUMAN?!'

Standing at a whopping 6 feet tall, she was clearly a bit intimidating to have almost a foot next to you. It was also intimidating to have her stare you down with her luminous golden eyes, which, paired with her slightly confused but also pissed of look on her face, made you feel like you were her next kill.

Her black hair was somewhat wavy, with it going down to about halfway down her back, with two pointed wolf ears on the top of her head, which parted her hair like rocks in a small stream. She had a collar around her neck with "Lil' Red" inscribed on the faux-gold dog tag. Her skin was fair and smooth, with hints of muscle under it, powerful enough to probably break bone if she tried to.

Her forearms and hands seemed to resemble a mash between paws and hands, as a dark fur coating began where her elbow connected her forearm and upper arm, creating a sort of arm sleeve with a glove at the end, which just so happened to house dangerous claws at the ends of her fingers, and a padded palm on each hand. Wonder if the same applies to her legs?

If Michael had to guess, she was a werewolf. The other him had left out quite a bit of info about her, _not like he was innocent in hiding info either_...

Well, he should try to stop with his ogling of her fit but lithe form and continue being terrified at the prospect of her claws ripping into his flesh!

"Hey, Red, you can stop trying to intimidate him now, he's quite literally shaking in his shoes now."

"But he's-"

"He's almost exactly like me, I know. It's hard to explain, but trust me when I say that he isn't trying to impersonate me, or even trying to harm any of us."

' _Any of us? Are there more than just him and Red here? Or are they just referring to themselves? I should be prepared for the former, just in case_.'

"Pl-please don't k-kill me. I-i'm just him from an alternate universe. I didn't even know that I would have a universal double!"

That's when Red got closer to our Michael in the most literal way possible: by getting into his personal space for a brief moment.

"* _sniff_ ** _sniff_ * Why do you smell like a cat and a fox? I'm surprised that you don't have any scars from an encounter with them, let alone any visible wounds..."

"I understand the cat part, but the fox part is bugging me now, considering he only said that his pet was a cat. Alt me, please explain."

 _Bing_

 _Taptaptap_

 _Bing_

 _Taptaptap_

 _Bing_

 _Taptaptap_

Okay, those noises were weird, but it's time to show them why: by bridging the gap between America and Japan quite literally via essentially a wormhole.

"Okay, this universe Michael, I'm going to megamerge. I kinda need to in order to show you why."

"Alright, go ahead. Show us while I get her steak ready."

So, our Michael megamerges, proceeds to slash into existence a rip in space to Kitsume's house, preferably her front door, which thankfully, it made one right in front of her front door. He could see that Kitsume was visibly surprised at the sudden appearance of a portal to a place that was unfamiliar to her, but connected the two places nonetheless.

"[Well THERE you are! Where were you? Me and Clover were worried sick since you didn't return, and Omega messaged me to get Clover, which I did, and look at the front door, which I am doing. Oh yeah, did you get... the... snacks...?]"

"[Nnnnnno? Not... yet anyways. So, do you mind getting Clover really quickly? Somebody wants to see both of you guys, and he's actually a friend of mine.]"

"[Alright, but you know how Clover is...]"

"[Yes. I do. She's my cat, and I've been with her since she was a kitten, so I've seen how she acts, and I know how to ease her into a new situation, especially now that she's... well... more human-like than before, so...]"

"Hey! Would it kill you to get this over with!? We don't have all day! And would you stop speaking moonspeak to... your... * _rrrrrrgh_ *"

"Red! I'm done with dinner! Why are you... growling... Alt, explain this, NOW."

"Master, you're here! Finally, did you- _AHHHHHH_!"

Well, everything was going down the drain rather quickly...

God.

Fucking.

DAMN IT!

 ** _Continued in Part 2_**.

-x-x-x-x-x-

 _ **Omake: New Game Plus, Part 1**_

 _Yesterday Evening_ :

' _YOUR WHOLE LIFE IS BASED ON A FREAKING VIDEO-GAME!_ '

Omega had been pondering as to what Kitsume meant by 'his life was based on a game', considering that he was as real as real can get, not... pixels on a game screen!

Anyways, he was curious, as a statement like that needs substantial evidence to back up, as that's why he's currently walking up to her with his very important question: can he play it?

"Hey, Kitsume, are you busy right now? I got a question for you, if you don't mind?"

"One sec, just gotta... get _riiiiight._.. there! Okay, shoot, what's the question?"

"Remember when you said that, and I quote, " _your whole life is based on a video-game_ "?"

"Oh... Yeah, sorry about that... I was just... a bit jumpy, you know? Why, is there something you wanted to know?"

"Actually yes, yes I do: could I play the game that I'm apparently from?"

This blindsided Kitsume, as no amount of knowledge could've prepared her for this situation.

Of all the things he could've asked, this was both the easiest request and the hardest moral dilemma that she'll have to make. Why? If she **did** give him a Nintendo DS and her copy of the Megaman Zero Collection, who knows what kind of reaction he'll have!

Well, it's time to take a leap of faith, as this might be entertaining, or horrifying. Either way, she'll need to give him both the DS and the cartridge for this to happen.

"I can do that, just give me... a few minutes so I can find it, okay?"

"Alright, but don't make me wait long."

 _ **5 minutes later**_...

Kitsume had brought back, after some light searching in her room, a pink DS with the game cartridge already inside, and handed it to Omega, who just started to turn it around, not knowing how to operate it in the slightest.

"You know you're supposed to open it, right?"

"Well, I never had one of these before, or ever _seen_ one of these, so how am I supposed to know that? Plus, how would you do that?"

"Simple: like this."

Kitsume then adjusts the DS so that the back of the device will be facing her when she opens it. She then helps him by opening the DS in a way that he could see quite clearly, so if he wanted to do it himself, he could just repeat what Kitsume just did.

"What am I looking at here? I thought you said that this was my game, not some-"

"Hey, wait a minute, you didn't even turn it on! No wonder! Here, press this button to turn on the DS."

"Okay... Now what?"

"Now, you scroll the cursor to the cartridge looking icon, press the 'A' button, and presto, you started the game! Now you just gotta wait a few seconds, and there's the start screen."

"And now what's next?"

"'What's next' is you start playing the first game, finish, move onto the next game, rinse and repeat until you finish the final game, and then just return the DS to me, okay? Have fun playing your games! Just, don't stay up too long, okay Mr. Chunibyo?"

Kitsume then beamed him a sweet little smile, one of genuine joy, that she's at least helping someone out in her own special way.

"What the hell's that's supposed to mean?! I'm over three hundred years old!"

"Yeah, but I'm over a thousand years old, and yet I don't look a day over 20. So yes, 'chunibyo', because you're WAY younger than me, and because you seem pretty cute tied up back when we first met."

'Oh crap, did I really just say he was cute?! CUTE?! TO A MURDEROUS ROBOT, OF ALL THINGS?! What have I done...?'

'Why the hell did she call me 'cute'?! I'm not cute! I'm a freaking god of destruction! Not somebody's... pet!'

Her face went through three shades of pink that day, as well as Omega's, oddly enough.

"HEY! I still remember that! And no, I wasn't freaking cute, that was goddamn embarrassing! Now, let me play my game in peace, will you?"

"Fiiiiine, but remember to return it after you're finished, okay?"

 _ **End of Omake**_.

(A/N): _LONGEST. CHAPTER. I WROTE. **EVER**._

 _Michael is rowing up Shit Creek without a paddle, and I'm just enjoying his suffering!_

 _Between typing this, the Christmas Chapter, AND S.V.S.'s prologue chapters, it's taking about a MONTH just to write it all down._

 _Don't get me wrong, I ain't gonna abandon these stories, as these are some of the most fun trying to think "Hmmm... How would I implement Element B into Story A?", or something similar, as this is gonna have a LOT of crossovers, some one-shots, others will be continuous, like say a certain Rooster Teeth web series that has six volumes and has light novels being produced._

 _If you can guess it, then you'll know that a later crossover will involve them, as well as a certain mailman who's lucky number is Six, and three certain crusaders who are pretty... "Bizarre" in the same first contact crossover. Yep. Not naming names, but it will be fun breaking the laws of reality with SIX (NAME PUNS!) different people, that's for sure!_

 _Rate, review, comment and favorite so you can be notified when a new chapter is out!_

 _Omega OUT!_


	6. Event Chapter: Christmas!

Welcome, to the A.G.H.A.M. Christmas Special. My name, is Morgan Freeman, and I'll be reading this very special chapter of the story.

Now, to start the reading... Where to start... Oh yes, here we are...

-x-x-x-x-x-

 _It was December the 23rd, and the morning light shown through the curtains of Michael's room, piercing the shadows that had formed in the dark of the night prior. He then stirred awake, knowing that he needs to start preparing for the upcoming holiday that usually evoked the feelings of warmth, happiness, and belonging, especially in this cold month that marked the end of the year._

 _The longer he stayed in bed, he knew, the less time was able to be spent on prepping for Christmas._

 _Michael then checked the time: 7 AM, on the dot. He had around 2 hours to start getting the decorations, the treats, the food, and the tree. This would be the fastest shopping spree he would need to perform, so the only logical thing would be to megamerge with Omega to get those preparations done._

 _The first item on the list was the tree. That would be the easy part, as any Home Depot would have them in stock with a pot. He would only need a small-ish evergreen, as any of the bigger ones wouldn't fit in the house._

 _Michael, slashes a portal into existence to a Home Depot in America, where he knows that they would still have them in stock. He knows that he's committing a felony by stealing it from the store, but morals be damned if he was going to give both Kitsume and Clover a Christmas to remember. He walks back through the portal, and sets the tree in the corner of the living room._

 _Next to get were the decorations. Walmart always has holiday decor in stock, so it wouldn't be a surprise to find everything he needed, which he did: the tree ornaments, the garland, the wreaths, the stockings, and the colored lights. Oh, and the nativity scene, cannot forget the nativity scene._

 _Going back to the house for the second time, putting everything on the table, Michael takes a quick break to rip off all the price tags and stickers, all so that Kitsume will at least think he paid for everything._

 _The last two things on his list were the food and the treats, so the logical place to get both was someplace like Market Basket. Slashing a portal to any one in the US, he then steps through, ready to take multiple trips to and from the place to get everything._

 _On his entrance to the supermarket, he then notices the Model X Megaman doing a similar, if not the same thing, as Michael was. They decided to split the work load by having Michael get the sweets for the both of them, and the other megaman getting the food for their Christmas dinners. The time it took for the megamen to get their tasks done was cut in half, as their combined efforts had helped each other's Christmas preparations go faster than expected._

 _Now was the fun part for Michael, as he had learned how to use Dark Hold from Omega a while ago, so now, even though he was going to collapse from the amount of times he'd need to use it in order to get everything ready for the next two days, as they'd need to get the other traditions rolling tomorrow, as per Christmas tradition._

 _Using the power of Dark Hold made the time constraints non-existent. Seriously, stopping time was making the hardest part, the tree and decorating of it, not that much of an issue anymore. The rest of the prep, the treats and getting the food into their proper storage spaces were much easier to deal with._

 _After Michael had made sure to hide the Christmas chocolates in a place Clover would not be able to find them, he had laid down on a couch in the living room, unmerged, and, satisfied with his preparations, welcomed the sleep he was about to receive from going unconscious._

-x-x-x-x-x-

' _This tastes really good! I wonder what she put into it this time...'_

 _Michael had a question to ask of Kitsume that was unrelated to her cooking, which was a discussion of it's own. The question was about if she celebrated Christmas, as it was close to the two merriest days of the year, at least, to him and Clover._

"Hey Kitsume, do you mind if I ask a question?"

"No, go right ahead. What's the question?"

"Well... Do you celebrate Christmas?"

"Oh, that? Yeah, I celebrate Christmas, but I've never had anyone to celebrate it with, so I wouldn't be opposed to spending it with you guys."

"Great! Well, Christmas Eve is tomorrow, so let's get ready for it! Don't worry about buying anything, I already got everything, so let's get this house in decorated, shall we?"

[ _You know, we STOLE those, right_? _As in, we didn't pay for any of it_?]

' _Omega, shut up. Please, just shut up._ '

"So, where are the decorations?"

"Oh right, they're in the closet. One sec!"

 _Michael had begun to take the hidden decorations from the closet out, beginning the arduous process-_

(Holy shit, it's Morgan Freeman! I'm a big fan of what you do, but I'm gonna have to get back to narrating my story, so here's the rest of the money I promised to give you in the letter, and a bonus as an apology for making you come all this way and not being able to finish your voice-acting for this, so again, I apologize.)

 _It's okay. I was starting to get tired of doing this anyways, as this was on short notice. Goodbye, Mr. Author, see you whenever you need my talents again._

Alright, back to not being a lazy piece of shite for once and to actually do my job of narrating.

Okay, as he was saying, Michael was taking out the decorations for tomorrow's and the day after's holiday, hoping he did a good job of making sure that nothing from his grand theft Christmas was apparent. Most stores were, indeed, closed, but that doesn't protect you from a universe hopping megaman with a holiday to prep for, that's for damn sure.

"Okay, so we've got the lights, the garland, the bulbs, the tree, the star, the nativity scene, the miscellaneous decorations for the tree, and- where's Clover?"

Michael heard a crashing sound, along with a yelp of panic from, who could've guessed, Clover. Once he had whipped around towards the sound, he noticed that the garland was missing, along with the lights. Michael could only imagine which was with Ms. Cat-tastrophy. (Yang: _Eyy_!)(Author: _Goddamn it, Yang_!)

As was expected of things happening in this house at this point, Clover, in her clumsiness, had _somehow_ gotten herself tangled in the garland that was supposed to be around the tree. It was borderline Christmas-themed bondage, as the garland was wrapped around her arms, legs, even around her more delicate areas in a way that made it almost impossible for her to move and/or take it off herself. That would've been the case for a while, if not for Vitriol slicing through it with a sharp tendril produced from Clover's back, and it slunk back down into two identical pieces on the floor, the tendril slithering back to where it came from.

Seriously, that symbiote, for all the chocolate it consumed, was more than helpful with situations like this, where Clover would be in a _very_ compromising position with something like that garland.

Michael then rounded the corner to where he heard the crashing, and was surprised that she wasn't wrapped up in the garland, but rather it was in two pieces, with her holding the pieces up with an 'I'm sorry this happened' look on her face.

"Clover, I heard yelling and something crashing! Are you- Oh thank god. You okay?"

"Y-Yes Master, I'm fine, but the shiny and prickly rope you got us got cut by Ms. Vit helping me... I'm sorry for cutting it, please don't be angry!"

Michael, closing the distance between him and Clover, noticed how the garland was cut. It seemed to be in two pieces, with one being shorter than the other. He, before having the garland stolen by his cat, was thinking of just how to wrap the entire length of it around the tree. However, the cut piece of tree decor gave him his solution: just wrap the two pieces around the upper and lower parts of the tree. The pieces themselves seemed just cut short enough for it, so he was thankful that she didn't cut it shorter, or into more pieces, for that matter.

"Clover, I ain't mad. In fact, you and Vit just made my job a _lot_ easier by cutting it! Thanks you guys, now, let's get back to decorating that tree."

He then gave Clover some scratches behind the ears to show that he appreciated what she did.

"* _mrreow_ * O-Okay Master, I won't get tangled up again, I promise!"

They went back to the living room where, thankfully, everything was still where he left it, even the- _wait_ , where's the lights?

As soon as Michael had thought this, Kitsume had appeared from the hallway, where she was starting to hang the multi-colored lights from the walls, making even the normal white walls of the halls that much more festive.

' _Well_ 'deck the halls' _indeed. At least she isn't trying to get herself tangled up in the lights, accidentally or otherwise. Now, onto decorating the tree for the first time in a while_!'

-x-x-x-x-x-

It... was finally done. The tree looked beautiful in the glittering light of the many tiny Christmas lights, the reds, blues, greens, even the clear bulbs had made this evergreen sparkle and glow with a comforting shine coming from the various decorations and garland, which was accentuated by the light-up star at the very top of it, which had it's own poly-chromatic light, switching from light red, to deep blue, and to warm orange. It was illustrious, to say the least, and it was done just before Kitsume started on dinner. She said it would be something more traditional for the holiday than yesterday, so he was hoping it would be something like a glazed ham, or something along those lines.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Well, he never expected KFC chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy for dinner on the 23rd. She said 'traditional', not 'something outta left field'! At least it was good and filling. Even though he was bamboozled into thinking it was gonna be something a little closer to home for both him and Clover, this was fine too, as he hasn't had anything fried (aside from tempura) in a while. Besides, nothing said 'American' quite like fried chicken.

After their confusingly advertised dinner, everyone pitched in to help with the dishes. Heck, even Omega helped out a bit with him acting as a floating platform for the dish soap bottle. It was funny seeing him just floating upside-down without so much as a complaint from him. It was also kinda weird how he was helping out, since he would normally just leave any and everything to us 'flesh-bags', as he sometimes called us. Maybe it was something about today that had put him into a spell that made him more helpful, or that there were some lingering memories of this holiday, or something of a close approximation to it. Still, having him help, even if it's just for something small like holding up a soap bottle, was much appreciated.

So yeah, after everything was all cleaned up and everyone was sufficiently tired, Kitsume and Clover went upstairs to catch some z's, while tired ol' Mike stayed downstairs to continue with the rest of the prep. After they had put up the decorations earlier today, it had made the final part of the Christmas prep that much easier: filling the stockings, getting the wrapping paper, and of course, setting up some of the photos in fitting frames.

First photo was from this universe's Michael. It's of Clover hugging Lil' Red from behind, the size difference making her seem like a kid in contrast to Red's six foot stature. Well, the lighting was spot on, and taking it just before she recovered made it all the more hilarious.

The second photo is of... _'Wait a_ _minute, I don't remember_ this _happening_ ': Omega, laying on the couch, playing on a pink DS, seemingly a _little_ frustrated. At what, Michael will never know.

Oh yeah, there was a third picture that he almost forgot about: the one of \\!\\!E*#\\!\\#f#:\=!n\\#!*#*L#*#*\\#*d!\=

That's strange, why couldn't he remember? It wasn't _THAT_ long ago, it was just a month since when they took it. The only thing, or person rather, that really stood out was the girl with the pink hair and red eyes. What was her name again? It either started with an 'L' or a 'K', but wasn't sure which.

Moving on, the fourth picture had a group shot of them and Team *!R_\=!*%Y#. _AAGH_! Why couldn't he remember them? They met not even two weeks ago!

' _This is just getting really frustrating, let's just get these photos in their frames and get to bed_ ', Michael thought to himself, as he started framing said photos.

Once that confusingly hard part was over, he headed staight to his and Clover's bedroom, just wanting to rest under the warm sheets of their bed. It also helped that there was a second source of heat on the bed, in the form of her snuggling up to Michael after he went to sleep, getting himself mentally ready for tomorrow.

-x-x-x-x-x-

 _"Oh, Zero! I thought you weren't gonna make it! What happened?"_

 _"Well, since I had some time off for the hour, I decided to come to the party. What made ya think I was gonna miss out on seeing you again Iris?"_

 _"Oh, I dunno, the amount of work that was piled up on your desk was saying otherwise. But still, thank you for coming Zero, I didn't think you'd show up..."_

 _"Hey, cheer up. This is supposed to be a Christmas party, not a wet blanket extravaganza! Besides, I was already done with it right before I went, so don't worry about it so much, okay?"_

 _"Zero, I swear, if you-"_

 _"No, I didn't just cut up the papers like last time, Iris. What do you think I am, a repeat offender?"_

 _"No..., but I DO think you still have to do one more thing. Here, hold this."_

 _"Okay, now wh-"_ * _kiss*_

 _"There. You earned it, after all the trouble my brother Colonel was giving you earlier."_

 _"Iris, what if Colonel-"_

 _"He's not gonna know, I promise, and if he does, the most he's gonna do is make your next sparring session harder."_

 _"That's what I'm worried about. He isn't holding back that much in the first place to begin with! Heck, doesn't he know about those spars being only that? Spars?"_

 _"Well, if you can't handle my big bro at his best, I'd hate to see you against him at his worst!"_

 _"Well, at least I can try. So... wanna hang out with X and Alia for a bit? I heard they were going out to see a movie later, so I thought 'why not' and asked them ahead of time if me and someone else could watch it with them. Guess who got us front row seats?"_

 _"Zero! You're always ahead of the curb, so I should've expected something like this coming from one of the only reploids that has an A-Rank. And before you say anything else: Yes, I would love to go. When's the movie?"_

 _"It starts in about... thirty minutes, give or take. We got time, no need to rush things Iris, besides, weren't you the one who wanted me here in the first place?"_

 _"Yeah, so what do you wanna do now?"_

 _"Well, we could-"_

Michael woke up with a start in the middle of the night, wondering what just happened, and where the hell that came from.

' _What. The hell. Did I just dream? And who the heck is Iris_?'

-x-x-x-x-x-

 ** _The Next Morning..._**

 ** _10:45 PM_**

Oh _BOY_ , today was the day where he'd need to either find suitible gifts for both Clover _AND_ Kitsume, or just straight-up ask for what they want, preferring the latter rather than the former.

Speaking of gifts to buy, he'd need to ask Ms. ' _I can buy everything and I have some of the rarest items in gaming, anime and manga history, so good luck trying to find something for me_!' if he could use her credit card for said shopping spree in the streets of Akihabara, which not many people could say they did on Christmas Eve. Speaking of which, she was just done putting a bookmark in a manga that she just read. Seems as though she was re-reading a title, probably because of a new issue that came out?

"Kitsume, do you want anything in particular? I'm going down to a mall in a few minutes, so if I, say, had a list from both you and our resident cat of what you two want, and maybe borrowing your credit card for the trip, I _could_ be returning with some early Christmas presents, but that's-". As soon as Michael had started talking, Kitsume was already in the process of making a list, and by the time she was done did he notice the newly-made list.

"Here, and here's the card. The PIN is already on my list, so have fun running around everywhere for what I want, ok?"

Alright, well, that was easy, but now he had to ask Clover what she wants, but unlike Kitsume, she more than likely wouldn't know what the intention behind his words would be, so now, with the knowledge he'd gained during his time with his newly-talketive pet (three months), Michael is gonna have to help her with her list. Woo boy, this is gonna be a different beast entirely...

-x-x-x-x-x-

As soon as he had walked through the door, Clover was just waking up from her little cat nap, which seemed to last between ten minutes to whole parts of a day, and if he didn't try waking her up when dinner rolled around, she'd sleep the entire day away and wake up the next day with an empty stomach. Thankfully, it wasn't one of the hours-on-end naps she so had sometimes, so time's a wasting.

"Hey Clover... You fully awake yet? I need to ask you something..."

"* _nyaaaaah..._ * Yes, Master... What's your question...?"

Michael then sat down on the foot-end of the bed with a pen and a piece of paper, ready to get down what she wants on paper. Clover then crawled over towards him, wanting to know what the pen and paper was for.

"I'm going out soon, and I need to know what you want, because I'm gonna buy some things, and I need to know what you want besides food, okay? I'll write down what you want so I can get it for you while I'm out."

She then went into a sort of thinking pose with her right hand on her chin, and her left was under her right elbow. After a few seconds, she undid the pose and put her hands back onto her lap with her legs dangling over the edge of the bed.

"Well Master..., what I want... would be a collar, just like the one you wanted to give me back in that place! Andandand can you add a bell on it? _Please_? Also, can I have some toys? I haven't played with any since then, so can I, can I, _please_?" At this point, she was acting more like a dog than a cat, but he wasn't gonna tell her that.

"Yeah, I'll get you the collar with the bell, and the toys too. Don't worry about it, besides, you've been a good cat, so you deserve at least _something_ , right?"

"Oh, thank you Master! Thank you, thank you thank you thank you!". She then gave Michael a warm hug of appreciation.

"Hey Clover, you know I have to get up in order to get those, right?"

"O-oh! Sorry Master, I didn't know you were gonna go so soon!"

She then let go of Michael almost as soon as she hugged him.

"Alright, you stay here, I'll get you the stuff you wanted, Omega and Kitsume know how to contact me, and they'll be here if you need anything, okay? I'll be back soon Clover, so don't get into trouble, alright?", Michael then proceeded to layer up, as it's currently _below freezing_ and he didn't want to suffer frostbite by under-dressing for the weather. Seriously, that's something _NO ONE_ wants to happen to them.

"Don't worry Master, I'll be good! Please bring back the stuff you said you would!"

"I will! See you later!"

Heading out the door, Michael said his farewells to the gang, closing the door to the Sakura residence, and heading down to the town that could be considered the world's biggest shopping center, Akihabara.

-x-x-x-x-x

First on Kitsume's list of things to 'find' was...

Well...

A dakimakura cover.

Not just _ANY_ dakimakura cover, though. It was a personalized, custom-ordered Persona 5 Joker dakimakura cover. She even included instructions to where to pick it up. Finding the place wasn't going to be that hard, as he's been to that store before. The only issue would be him asking for it with a straight face to the clerk.

Seriously, what sane person buys a cover for a body pillow they don't own, _especially_ if it's one with a double-sided illustration of a popular character from a popular videogame franchise?!

-x-x-x-x-x-

Well, the whole process was _way_ less painful than it first seemed, as the clerk was told beforehand that someone was going to pick up the cover, so all Michael had to was pay for it.

' _Thank you Kitsume. For all the pranks and teasing, you sure know how to make someone's day easier_.'

Next on the list was something a little more obtainable, and less ridiculous: a box set of manga, more specifically; a box set of Mirai Nikki. How she doesn't already have it, he doesn't know. All he knows is that she put it on the list.

So, with the general knowledge of where to find it, he moves onto the next store, not knowing that he's gonna need to do this at least 5 more times, not including where he'd need to go for Clover specifically.

-x-x-x-x-x-

 ** _1 Hour Later..._**

' _My legs, my arms, my back... What else hurts? Oh yeah_ , MY LUNGS!'

After Michael had went to the third store for Kitsume's wishlist of items, he needed a cart to haul everything, as bags weren't gonna do very well at holding the last two items on her list. Safe to say, he was grateful for that last clerk for letting him borrow the cart.

Next up: Clover's collar and toys.

Those should be easy enough to get, right?

Right?

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hello! Do you need help with finding something?"

"Um, yes, actually! Do you have any cat collars with bells on them?"

"Yes we do. In fact, I can show you where they are. One second please."

The store employee had left the cash register to help Michael look for cat collars. It helped there weren't many people in the store right now, so the cashier could help him with his search.

Once they had reached the section in question with the collars, the clerk held up a small black one with a golden bell atrached to it.

"Is this what you're looking for? We have multiple sizes for them for multiple breeds. Is there a specific size you're looking for?"

Michael said, with a level of seriousness that you wouldn't expect from this question: "Do you have any that are more human sized?"

After a few moments of silence from both parties, the store employee spoke up.

"I see that you're serious. One moment, I'll go find one."

"Thank you."

-x-x-x-x-x-

After a minute of waiting, the employee returned with collar that looked to be a perfect fit for Clover.

"Here you go, now... Anything else?"

"Yeah. Do you have any cat toys in stock?"

The clerk had exhaled a breath as this request from his customer wasn't as weird as the first one.

"Follow me. I think we still have some in stock in the pet toys section."

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Thank you and have a nice day!"

"You too!"

Once Michael had exited Don Quijote, he made a bee-line straight home, as it was starting to get late, and he knew that if he didn't get home on time, then Kitsume will make dinner without him and Clover will probably sleep in, _AGAIN_.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Kitsume, Clover, Omega! I'm home!"

"Mike! Perfect timing! I was just about to dinner! Did you get everything?"

"Maybe! But first, I need to get comfortable, okay?"

"Go right ahead. Besides, I think a certain cat might appreciate you're gift giving. Oh! You still have my card?"

"No, I lost it when I bought that box set. I'm sorry!", Michael said with a pretty big shit-eating grin.

"You ass! That wasn't funny!"

"Hey pot, my name's kettle: you're black! But here, you're credit card, my fair lady."

Michael then handed Kitsume, with a bit of a flourish, her card back.

"And now, I must bid you _adeiu..._ so I can wrap these up. Omega, can you come here for a second? I'm gonna need someone to help me."

"On it."

Omega then floats to Michael's hand, knowing almost exactly why he needs his help: to act as a paperweight for the wrapping paper. Hey, it was better than whatever Kitsume was gonna have him help with.

"See you boys when the ham's done!"

"Got it!"

-x-x-x-x-x-

 ** _2 Minutes Later..._**

Michael was currently boxing up Clover's new collar, and was about to wrap it up, but then had a question for Omega.

"Hey Omega..., who's Iris?"

"Um... Omega?"

"So you saw that..."

"Um, Omega, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about that memory. You saw it, even though I was the one who was remembering that."

"Wait, Omega, you were remebering something? I thought I was just having a weird dream."

"Well, do you hear of anyone having dreams of things that actually happened, and they didn't know anything about it? No, you don't."

"Wait wait wait, so you're saying that I was viewing one of your memories, while you were viewing it?"

"... That's exactly what I'm saying. Now, if you want these presents done, you should stop asking me these idiotic questions, and continue wrapping them. I'm done talking for today."

"Alright then..."

Michael continued to wrap the Christmas presents in silence, knowing that Omega wasn't gonna talk about the shared memory anymore than he already did, and by the way he said it, Omega didn't want Michael talk about it to the others.

-x-x-x-x-x-

 ** _After Dinner..._**

Michael was putting away the dirty dishes from dinner, while Clover was, again, going for a cat nap.

"You know, for your first time making a glazed ham, it tastes _really_ good! Seriously, anything that you touch just tastes delicious. Have you ever tried starting your own resturaunt?"

"Oh, don't praise me so much Mike... Actually, please do... Yeah, I thought about it at one point, but I decided I wasn't gonna be able to keep up with the whole business idea, so I continued to be the neet that I am."

"Well, that explains a lot. Anyways, I've wrapped everything up for tomorrow, so tomorrow's prep is already finished. So, you wanna take your stocking down now, or wait until Christmas Day?"

"Why did you ask that? I mean, why are you asking me to take my stockings down? I'm wearing them for a reason, you closet perv~!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT! I wasn't asking for you to take your clothes off, I was asking if you wanted to take the Christmas stockings down from the wall!" Michael then pointed to the three stockings that were hanging on the wall with duct tape, each with a name on the top, with the one in the middle having a suspiciously large bar of chocolate in it.

" _Oh..._ _That's what you meant_... Hey, don't blame me for not knowing your traditions for Christmas! And why are they up there?"

"They're up on the wall because that's where you put up the treats for Christmas, which is why I asked if you wanted to take them down now, or tomorrow... And it's also why I didn't talk about them until now, because if Clover, or worse, Vitriol, knew about the snacks in the stockings, then she would've consumed ALL of the snacks."

"Well, if that's the case... Then I'd like to see what you got me in particular, if you don't mind."

Michael went to the stocking that had her name written in silver glitter gel, and was taking the grey tape off the wall, which was when Kitsume then slunk up near him, like the sly fox she is/was.

"Alright, here you go. I made sure to put in some snacks that I'd think you'd enjoy, so maybe save some for tomorrow?" He then passes the stuffed stocking to the fox spirit on his right, who then brought it to the dinner table and laid it down on the side opposite of the silver lettering.

"Well, that all depends on what ya got me. So, let's take a look, shall we?" Kitsume then gently shook the contents of the makeshift bag onto the table top.

"And we got... Oh my! All of this, just for little ol' me?"

On the table was a small, multi-colored hill of candy, with a surrounding mote of gumballs, mini Tootsie-Rolls, and reindeer corn (It's a real thing, I swear), with two leaning towers of Pocky boxes, one Matcha, the other being Tsubu-Tsubu.

"I mean, you ARE quite literally older than me by almost a factor of 100, so that's pretty accurate. But I kinda had help with getting some snacks that you'd might like... So yeah... He just wanted me to tell you to enjoy them."

Kitsume looked confused, as there wasn't many, if ANY, people who'd know what she liked in terms of snack foods, so when Michael came out with his confession of a third party helping him when he got the snacks, it came as some surprise to her.

"Well, whoever my secret admirer is, tell them I'll enjoy these to the last bite. Now, _mmhmn_ , you want a gumball?", She says with a Tootsie Roll already popped into her mouth

"Yeah, I'll take one of the red ones, if you don't mind." She gives Michael a red gumball, and then gives him a stick of the Tsubu-Tsubu Pocky, "And this is for my admirer, if you find him, but if not, then you can have it, okay?"

"Don't worry, he'll get it, but still, that's... surprisingly nice. Didn't know you'd want to, considering..."

"Considering...?"

"N-never mind, I just was thinking out loud. I'm gonna hit the hay, so I'm gonna put Omega in charge of watching the presents. Good night."

"Good night."

Michael, before he reached the door to his room, had picked up Omega from the corner table, put down the stick of Pocky and gumball, and megamerged with Omega. He then allowed him to take control, if only for a minute.

"* _munch, munch, munch_ * Mhmn, strawberry flavored."

-x-x-x-x-x-

 ** _Christmas Day, 6 AM..._**

[ _Michael, this your daily reminder to wake up before Clover does_.] ' _Omega, you know that you're not an alarm clock, right_?'

[ _Yeah, but you still need to wake up before Clover. I overheard her setting an alarm before you went upstairs, and it hasn't went off yet, so... **GET THE FUCK UP!**_ ]

As soon as Omega yelled through Michael's consciousness, he had practically jumped out of bed and onto the floor. Michael was expecting that Clover would wake up to the noise, but because of the carpeted flooring, it was reduced to a thud. Thank you to the god of carpeted floors, if there is one.

Michael, after slipping on his semi-iconic zip-up over his white t-shirt, jogged down the steps, and made sure that every present was under the tree, even the bodypillow cover that Kitsume wanted. Clover's assorted toys were in a separate box that dwarfed the others. The box looked like it could easily able to fit Clover sitting down along with all of her toys at the same time.

' _Okay, everything's in place, nothing is out of order, and, of course, Omega is still there._ _The cookies are still there, with the milk not having a single drop outside of the glass_. _Everything is going according to keikaku'_ ( _A/N: 'keikaku' means 'plan' in japanese_ )

And once he was done arranging the presents, that's when he heard Clover's alarm sound, as well as a thud above him. Like owner, like pet, apparently. At least he wasn't the only one who jumped out of bed when something shocks them awake. And speaking of awake, the mischievous-yet-kind kitsune was nowhere to be heard, as she would've been awake by now to prep breakfast around now.

And then the clopping of hooves had turned his attention from the staircase to the roof.

' _Okay, NOW what the hell is happening?! I swear to GOD if someone in this universe is_ -'

"Ho ho ho!"

'... _Santa Claus...? But wait, that sounded a little too feminine for ol' Saint Nick_...'

Well, this was something no one thought could happen. Sandy Claws was here a few hours late and a few cents short of a dollar.

"Santa? He's real? He's really real?! Master! Master, where are you?"

Clover's yelling for him snapped him back to reality, in which he saw that his apparel had changed from his usual nearly-black hoodie, white undershirt and grey/gray sweatpants, to a much more festive look of a classic Christmas elf, complete with the elf ears.

' _Ya know, the more this goes on, the more this is start- since when did we have a chimney_?'

A chimney had appeared where there was a previously bare wall.

Something's up. Michael had plently of clues as to who it was, but was being purposefully ignorant of it just to be a little more immersed in the atmosphere. Clover was already down the stairs with the aide of Vitriol 'web-zipping' her down, while she had landed with all the grace her species is known for, and was currently looking all around for who had laughed that famoud string of laughs.

Then, with a cloud of soot from the chimney, a _very_ scantily-clad person in a Santa ' _outfit_ ' came from the cloud. And that person, was Kitsume.

"Ho ho ho~! Merry Christmas! Now who's the girl named 'Clover'. She's on the nice list~!"

Michael could take a hint, and the hint was: ' _Play along_ '.

"Yep, we're here to deliver presents to not _only_ one Ms. Clover, but also to a Mr. Michael AND Ms. Kitsume. Do you know where to find them?"

Clover then looked towards Not-Kitsume, then to Not-Michael, and back to the scantily clad kitsune, then looked somewhat sad at the fact that both of them had 'left' and missed out on 'Santa' and her 'helper' delivering their presents.

That's when Kitsume spoke up: "Oh, don't be sad, I'm sure that they'll be back soon, and once they find the presents under the tree, they'll be more than happy that you stayed home!"

"r...Really?"

Michael piped up next: "Yep! Though we can't stay for long, as we have to deliver everyone else's presents. So, farewell, and have a merry Christmas!"

"o-Okay! I will! So long! Bye!"

The next thing that surprised him was that Clover was looking at illusionary versions of himself and Kitsume walking up to the fake chimney, and then dissapearing in a puff of snow, while the real Kitsume started towards the front door, seemingly, or more accurately, IS invisible to, Clover. Michael then followed suit, knowing if her illusions went kaput now, then Clover will be VERY upset.

And, as soon as Kitsume had oped the door, she had illusionary doubles of themselves already starting to walk inside, and was now blending back in to make it look like they had just got back. Thankfully, Michael was a step ahead of her when it came time to 'come inside' the house.

"Hey Clover! We went out to see if we could get some holiday shopping- Wait, are those presents? When did they get here?", he said with a slight edge of 'I-already-know-what's-inside-every-one-of-those-presents' tone in his voice. Thankfully, Clover hadn't caught on.

"Master! Kitsume! Santa and-and her elf were here, and they- You should've been here!"

"Oh, she was? Dang, we should have gotten here sooner! Ah well, I doubt she would've wanted us to just waste time just talking about it, let's sit down and get opening those presents!", Kitsume said with exitiment, and the ploped onto the nearest couch, probably from the strain of keeping up so many illusions at once.

"Man, I'm just glad we got here. I'm tired just from walking everywhere. Alright, I'll pass out the gifts.", he said while walking to the big pile of gifts that were under the tree, and then picked out the one that was obviously the Mirai Nikki manga box set.

"Okay, this one's for... Kitsume. Here ya go."

Kitsume grabbed the present after it was handed to her, and opened it. She seemed a little surprised when she got the box set first.

"Oh, the box set that I wanted! And it even has the bonus chapters! Thank you. I'mma read these later."

"Next gift: Kitsume.", he then handed the bodypillow cover to her.

"Alright, let's see... Oh, it's the dakimakura cover I ordered!" Well, at least she was either genuenly happy, or some other emotion that will not be named.

"This one... Oh! It's for you, Clover! Here!" Michael then handed easily the biggest box out if all the gifts to her. She then unwrapped the gift, but was confused as to why it was just a cardboard box. Thankfully, Vit was ahead of the curb and cut the tape that held the top down. Clover then opened the two flaps, and was greeted with packing peanuts.

"Master, is this really my gift?"

"I think it's under all the packing peanuts, Clover."

Again with the symbiote being a lifesaver, Vitriol started to scoop the packaging out of the box until only the cat toys at the bottom were visible, and that's when her expression had lightened up.

"Master! Master! You really DID get the toys! Can we play with them now?"

"Uh, not _right_ now, but after the last present gets opened, okay? Then we'll have all the time to play Clover."

"Aw... Okay, but you said so, so no take backs, Master!"

"Don't worry about it, besides, we've got... fi-... no, wait... six presents left."

-x-x-x-x-x-

And with the third-to-last present opened (four new green wool sweaters that had everyone in an 8-Bit style on the front and back), that left the collar for Clover, and the oddly-shaped mystery gift addressed to him and Omega behind the tree.

"And this second-to-last gift is for Clover. _I hope you like it_...", and giving the small box to her, Michael had whispered the last part after she took it.

"What's inside?"

"You have to open it to see, Clover."

Clover, with about as much curiousity that killed a much different cat, tore off the wrapping, and was met with a small, white box that had 'Open Me' written on the top. She then opened the little box, and then...

"* _sniffle_ * m-Master, you... you really did get me the collar... t-Thank you." Clover had clung onto Michael at that moment, forgetting all about the actual gift she was given, and instead was softly crying tears of joy into Michael's new sweater, not wanting to let go of him.

"Merry Christmas, Clover."

"t-Thank you... c-Could you put it on me, please?"

"Yeah, one second."

Michael had picked up the collar with the gold bell on it, and put it around Clover's neck, tightened it around enough so it wouldn't accidentally fall off, but loose enough that it wasn't going to dig into her skin if she had it on.

"i-It's p-perfect Master. Thank you."

"I'm sorry to interrupt the nice mood, but who's _that_ present for?", Kitsume had interjected, since she didn't know where the mystery gift came from, especially since it was about 6 feet long, 1 1/2 feet wide, and abour one foot high while it was on the ground.

"...Oh, that? Not sure, but it was addressed to me AND Omega for some reason, from a... wait... it only has three question marks for a 'from'. Well, no use just letting it sit there, let's- _JESUS CHRIST_ , it heavy! Omega, if you have anyone who gives you presents that are this heavy, please tell me now."

"I honestly don't know, but I got a bad feeling about what it is. Be careful."

"Got it."

Michael then went on both knees, and started to tear all the festive paper off of what could only be considered a cinder block, and then was surprised at the two items that were in the wrapping paper.

"Omega, you _might_ wanna see this."

"Why? What is... it...? Oh... OH ME, HELL YES!"

Why was Omega so happy, you ask? Well, imagine being separated from something so integral to you that you couldn't function properly without it for so long, that once you get it back, you could only express joy. Safe to say, that's what he was feeling right now.

In the mould that was concealed in the wrapping paper, was (or at least, Omega thought it was) his body, meticulously remade down to the last detail, but had an indent in the chest where it looked like Omega could fit in.

He was already in the cavity before he cackled in mad pleasure, and rose before everyone, still laughing with crazy joy, before he got a Christmas sweater to the face from a certain Kitsume.

That cooled him off really quickly, as he had been shut up with a gift everyone got.

"You know, whoever made this, probably didn't know that giving me my- Wait, _what the fuck_? There's a note here... Oh COME _ON_! This _ISN'T_ my body?! _Civilian use only_...? And I can't do anything! Low Battery?! _WHAT_?!... At least there's a bioreactor in here with the appropriate measurements..." Which, in layman's terms, meant he could eat and drink like a normal human.

"Well, at least you can exit the body. Though, _what's this_?", Michael said to himself in a hushed tone that no one heard.

What Michael was referring to was a small, clear syringe that had a cover on the needle portion of it, with a red substance within it, which had a note wrapped around it.

It read:

" _Thank you for helping me._

 _Only use this in an emergency._

 _L And K_."

' _Okay, what could this be? Who's '_ L And K _', and what do they mean by emergency_?', Michael had pondered to himself as he pocketed the mystery liquid to put away later. He then felt some faint phantom pains coming from his head, as if to remind him of something he was forgetting.

For now though, it was time it enjoy Omega's frustration at his new, not-so-killer body, and see if he could still eat Christmas dinner.

-x-x-x-x-x-

After all was said and done, everyone (excluding Omega, who unmounted from his replicated body, and was currently in the living room) had returned to their rooms, gifts in hand, to finally use them. The body pillow cover in Kisume's case, and Clover's toys in both her and Michael's case.

All in all, it felt like time had flew by faster than they wanted, and was already time to put away everything, as night had already fallen, and everyone who was 'mortal' was tired, either because of a good read, or because of an entire half of a day being spent playing around. Thus was the end of their first Christmas together.

The End.

-x-x-x-x-x-

 ** _Author's Note:_** **_Merry Christmas, and enjoy spending time with your loved ones!_**

 ** _This was, by far, the most difficult chapter so far, to write before Christmas Day, and to be able to send it out the day before then feels great._**

 ** _Now, I know what some of you are wondering: "Author, why were the descriptions of the pictures that Michael looked at, and framed, looked distorted?"_**

 ** _Well, glad you asked! It's because, even though this chapter takes us a month and a half fowards in time, I'm not gonna spoil said events that happened in said future, but you should, if you're clever enough to, be able to tell where our protagonists will be heading by paying attention to how they're described. And yes, there are some references that may or may not be hints to future crossovers, or they could also be red herrings. You decide!_**

 ** _Anyways, tell me your guesses in the comments section below, and I'll see who got what right or wrong._**

 ** _Omega, signing out, and enjoying winter break!_**

-x-x-x-x-x-


	7. Chapter 7: Goodbye and an Elf

**_(A/N: Very minor spoilers for the first ten chapers of the Elfen Lied manga. If you haven't at least watched the anime up until about the third episode yet, you have been warned.)_**

 ** _Alternate Reality Michael's House,_** ** _2:37 PM_**

"So, lemmie get this straight... You're cat is now a... catgirl. Omega Zero, the Devil Reploid-"

"I'm _NOT_ a friggin' reploid! Hell, even X over there can tell you: I'M. A. ROBOT! Model DWN-INFINITY! _Alright_? So, I'm alright being called a robot, but don't you _DARE_ compare me to those rejects!"

"Okay, Omega Zero, the Devil _ROBOT_ , is your biometal, and you live with a... fox lady?"

After a few minutes of stopping Lil' Red from trying to scare away Clover (which was obvious that it was a bad idea to have both a 'dog' and a 'cat' in the same room) and Kitsume briefly transformed into a small snow white fox in fright of seeing Red, which was pretty small and cute, and fluffy, and - seriously, it was the cutest thing in the room at that point, and everyone was surprised that had just happened, even Michael #1, who was pretty adjusted to weird stuff happening in his life, had _not_ expected that.

Safe to say, the situation defused on that moment, and now Clover was playing with Red, and both Michaels, Omega, X, and the still in fox form Kitsume, were sitting (or in her case, laying in Mike 1's lap) on the couches that were in the corner of the living room.

"I ain't _just_ a fox lady, Michael number two. _I_ am a _kitsune_. That means magic and illusions, and you saying that I'm _just_ a fox lady means you _really_ need to see what I can do, like say... _this_."

Kitsume then pulled one of her famous tricks of transforming, and guess how it looked after she morphed back into her humanoid form.

"Ya know, I can do things _other_ than just transforming", she then started to use her hands to list what could do, while still being held bridal style by an increasingly flustered Michael, "like fire magic, creating almost life-like illusions, cooking, and a little bit of gaming. Oh, and I'm over a thousand years old, so I could teach you a thing or two about all the history of Japan, or at least the parts that I remember."

Michael 2 looked somewhere between confused and surprised at both the position she took, and the fact she was _way_ , _way_ , _WAY_ older than she initially seemed.

"Hey, me numero dos, you still with us?"

Michael 2 snapped back to reality, realizing that his doppelganger was talking to him.

"Oh, oh yeah, I am. Still, that, all of _this_ , just seems too... strange to be real..."

That's when our Michael came with his retort:

"Really? _Really_? _THIS_ is strange? Says the person who has both X as a biometal AND has a werewolf _AS A PET._ How is _THAT_ anymore strange than my biometal being Omega, my cat being turned into a catgirl, and having a freaking kitsune house me? Tell me, what part of that seems any stranger than what you got going on?"

"* _giggle_ * Ouch, you need some ice for that burn?", Kitsume said with a sly look on her face.

"Kitsume... just... _why_? Why did you have to say that, to the closest thing to me, in _front_ of me?"

"Because I could."

"And this is why I just can't win..."

At this point, both Michaels looked pretty downtrodden, Clover and Red looked over at the current group of five that were at the coffee table, Kitsume then shifted to our Michael's right, both getting off of his lap, _and_ 'accidentally' sat on top of Omega. Taking absolutely _no_ pleasure in this whatsoever, Omega, being squashed between two soft surfaces (you should know which two), he told Michael 1, and the author quotes:

[Get her off me. This is just... _Uncomfortable_. No, seriously. Michael. Help. _NOW_.]

' _Hey_ , _Omega. Remember what you told me this morning_? Yeah... _You're on your own_ , 'Useless God'.'

[ _Okay,_ THAT'S IT, YOU ASKED FOR IT!]

' _Hey, wait, Omega-_ '

Omega then forced Michael to megamerge with him, and proceeded to punch him in the face, repeatedly, until he realized where he was just a moment ago, and went through the still open wormhole between the two houses, not giving a single look back into Michael 2's house for any reason.

Red, finally piping up after answering most of Clover's questions, asked the trio that were still on the couches, "What made him leave like that?"

"Oh, ya know, he was just feeling a dirty, so he went to take a shower. He'll be back in a few minutes."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Omega stormed through the house, looking for the bathroom. Michael was surprised at Omega for wanting to take a shower _NOW_ of all times, considering how dirty he got back when they fought Carnage. Seriously, being thrown around in an alleyway won't do you any favors if your goal is to stay smelling clean. Now he knows how Spider-Man feels whenever he gets thrown into a dumpster.

Omega, finally finding the bathroom, went inside and prepared to take a shower, selecting some body soap, shampoo and conditioner for his wash-down, all the while Michael, while currently being in the back seat, was doing his best trying to suppress his snickering and his giggles, which he was doing a great job of. He then was surprised at the fact that Omega was _taking off_ his helmet, which released his golden blond hair from it's ponytail _somehow_ , removing his vest, which just revealed more of his black bodysuit-looking armor that made up about 80% of his body, as well as taking off his silly codpiece, which, to no one's surprise, hid absolutely nothing. It was just smooth. Nothing was there. Period. Next were the gauntlet pieces, and then the boots.

If you saw him like that (which Michael couldn't), you'd think Omega didn't look that much different from a human. Heck, you probably couldn't guess that he was a male, due to there not being many, if any, physical indicators for actual gender, the only real way for you to know would be him talking to you.

Getting back on what's going on, Omega, taking the cleaning supplies that he brought with him, and started to wash off every nook, cranny, and crevice that was on his body, wanting to clean and rid himself of anything that got on him. So, he was just eradicating every single germ on his body, using up about half a bar of soap, and a third of each bottle of shampoo and conditioner. He was _that_ serious cleaning himself off, that the smell of flowers and fruits was overpowering, to say the least.

[ _Did Kitsume really get you that bothered? Or are you finally taking my advice to shower seriously? I mean, I didn't expect you being able do that with your armor_.]

' _Michael, shut up. I'm removing the filth that was on me a minute ago_. Eugh...'

[ _I... don't follow. I need some clarification here._ ]

Omega shuts off the shower and starts to towel off the water still on him. It was quite easy due to his various combat upgrades, one of which is getting waterproofed, which, to this day, Omega thanks Wily for giving him this advantage.

' _Alright, you_ REALLY _wanna know? Then I'll tell you._ ', saying this into the mirror, where Michael could be seen in the reflection, seemingly sitting down on the stool by the shower section of the bathroom.

-x-x-x-x-x-

 ** _Back with Michael 2..._**

"Alright, since both you and Clover are starting to get along, Lil' Red, I just wanna ask something."

"Yes, my Alpha?"

" _Why are you getting along with Clover_? A _cat_? Aren't dogs and cats, or in this case, a werewolf and... a catgirl-?"

"' _Neko_ ', the term is ' _Neko_ ', Michael."

" _Neko,_ aren't supposed to get along very well?"

That's when both Clover and Red gave their answers, with Red first speaking up.

"Well, for me at least, I've... never really _seen_ any cats, so when Clover showed up from that portal, instinct took over, and yeah... I didn't know how to react to her, so I went with my instincts, which are usually right... _most_ of the time. So, I didn't think she was, well, _like this_."

"As for me, I didn't know how to react when I was around other animals, especially the more louder ones. I was just never around anyone, unless it was Master. So, I just felt scared when I heard her growling. I just didn't know what to do, so I just ran for Master. I didn't know Ms. Red never seen a cat before, so I allowed her to ask questions about us cats, as far as my experience goes. I never knew she was this fun to be with, and to be this fluffy too!" Clover then hugs Red without prompt, rubbing her head on Red's arm, purring all the while, the size difference making the moment feel cute. Red face gained a slight blush from the attention she was getting from her.

Michael 2, feeling that their answers were satisfactory, had just nodded in understanding.

"Okay, that clears up a _lot_. So, it's been about, let's see... 20 minutes. Kitsume, mind trying to find him?"

"Okay chief, I'll drag him back here before dinner gets cold!" Kitsume said with a silly smile on her face, knowing that he's just probably trying to do something, that something being unclear.

Kitsume, knowing her house layout like the back of her hand, walks up her bathroom's door, and takes a peek into the room. Her expectation of who would be in there was broken the moment she saw the person.

' _Who the HELL is she? How did she get into my house?! I'm pretty sure that the front door is locked! Why don't I ask her some questions..._ '

"Hey! What the hell are you doing in my house?! I don't know you, and if-"

"KITSUME! It's just me! Omega! Now stop yelling at me, and let me put on my damn armor before you storm into here again, okay?!"

"Wait, Omega? _Jeez_ , you really don't look like how you do with your armor on... and you're pretty cute, too."

"Kitsume, out, NOW."

"Okay then, _cutie...*giggle*_ "

Omega then throws a small hairbrush at the door, which then closes with a slam, and Kitsume was laughing at the fact that Omega was out of his armor.

[...'Cutie'? _Really_?]

' _Michael, remember when I told you to shut up? Start doing that more_.'

-x-x-x-x-x-

So, Omega was clean 'again', he de-megamerged for Michael to get back to both Clover and Kitsume, considering that they _REALLY_ shouldn't have a wormhole between two houses for more than an hour, or else there might be unintended consequences. It was a risk having it open for this long.

"Hey Clover, I know you like playing with Red, but we kinda have to go back to the house. I'm sorry about us needing to leave, but maybe we could visit her again sometime soon, okay?"

Once Clover heard Michael say those words, she then had a somber look on her face, as well as her ears folding down to show her current emotion. Michael could practically hear his heart breaking into a million pieces.

"...Okay Master, I'll go... See you sometime soon, Ms. Red..."

"Um... See ya Clover, hope to see you soon." Red replied somewhat hesitantly, as this whole situation happened so suddenly. Two Michaels? Another... 'Megaman', whatever that was, and to top it off, instantaneous travel was a reality. So much for things getting any simpler than they had. Now, hopefully her Alpha hasn't forgotten about his little promise.

-x-x-x-x-x-

 ** _Back at Sakura House..._**

 ** _10 Minutes Later, Michael's Room..._**

Michael, reeling back into the reality he remembers, that being there was only one him, had settled down onto the seat of one of the desks and had picked up one of the manga sets that were on the bookshelf that Kitsume left behind. It helped that he could read the kanji that made up the dialogue very well, almost as if he was reading something written in English.

He decided to give reading manga a go a couple of days ago, and chose a series that seemed interesting: Elfen Lied. Michael had asked Kitsume her opinion on it, and she told him it was a really good read, but also told him that the cover wasn't a good indicator of what happens in the story, but other than that, she just told him to enjoy reading it. So, after their little chat, he decided to at least read the first chapter when he felt like it. Now that he finally got away from the mindfuck that was a second him, Michael thought it would be a good time to read something to take his mind away from everything before Kitsume started on dinner.

' _Alright, it's just like a comic book, except I have to read it right-from-left instead of left-to-right._

 _'Okay, let's read this_ onelittle chapter, _and then go back to entertaining the thought of vigilante-ism with Omega for two seconds_. _Huh_ ,Elf _". Interesting name for a first chaper, wonder what it's all about?_ '

Safe to say, he didn't know what he signed up for once he opened the first volume.

-x-x-x-x-x-

 ** _After_** ** _Ten Chapters..._**

'... _Well, I should probably bookmark this before I put it away_...'

"Clover! Michael! Dinner!"

' _Damn, it dinnertime already? Time sure does fly when you got a good read. I wonder what's gonna happen now that Lucy's awake... Again..._ '

Michael, having read at least up to chapter ten of the series, could now say for certain that he was hooked. It helped that there was plenty of mystery surrounding what was going to happen. Seriously, who would ever expect a girl who could be so innocent one second become a cold-blooded killer in the next? That's some major split personality disorder right there. Thank god that's not how his bond with Omega worked, or else there would be some major-

"Hey, did you guys not hear me? I said Dinner's ready!"

Oh yeah, dinner, right! Time to wake up Clover, before she misses dinner, _again_.

"Hey, sleepyhead, wake up, dinner's ready."

" _Mmnn_... _mnm_... One second Master... I'll be up..." She then rolled around to her front and stretched out before eventually getting up and walking to the kitchen with him, prepared for another tasty meal that Kitsume cooked up for them this time.

-x-x-x-x-x-

 ** _After dinner..._**

Kitsume, with the help of a certain nearly white-haired teen, had cleaned the kitchen in a orderly fashion. After the obvious need to clean up the room, she had asked the question that was kinda lingering in the air after their previous talk about books.

"So Michael, how's the manga?"

"Well, just like you said, the covers don't reveal anything, and it definitally was an interesting read. I might just be hooked on it, so yeah... Heh..."

"Oh? How far are you into it?"

"I'm done with chapter ten, and I'm gonna read chapter eleven tomorrow, and I'm gonna guess that I'm nowhere _near_ the end, am I?"

"Nope, but I _am_ glad that someone else is reading around here. Seriously, do you know just how many series I have? I mean, you're welcome to ask for more if you want."

"Nah, I'll stick with reading Elfen Lied until the end before I start up another series, but thank you for the offer."

"Alright, but don't start reading for too long, okay? You should at least get 8 hours of sleep, which you've had no trouble of doing. So please don't pull an all-nighter, okay?"

"I won't, I promise. Goodnight." And with that statement, he slunk up the steps and gently walked into his shared bedroom, and crawled into the bed, welcoming the warmth of the blankets, and of a very sleepy kitty.

-x-x-x-x-x-

 _Screams_.

All he could hear were screams.

Screams for various things: to die, to live, to make it all end, and screams for mercy. Of pain, agony, and anguish.

 _Blood._

All he could see was blood, bone, limbs, and corpses.

Blood painted the walls like a crude, macabre expresionist's paint on a canvas of metal. Corpses littered the floor like confetti at a new year's celebration, not to mention to bullet casings that had to number in the thousands, or at least, as far as he could see.

The room itself was bathed in a eerie glow of crimson from the blazing emergency lights. What wasn't bathed in red was covered in shadow.

But, admist all of this, standing in the middle of all the gore and the blood, was Michael, or at least, it _looked_ like him, but there were notible differences between Michael and it: it's hair was a shade of nearly-white pink, it's skin a shade lighter, and it's gaze...

It had eyes the color of pure red, and it's stare held no kindness, no fear, no disgust at the scene before it. It only had the feeling of a burning hatred at anything and _anyone_ , should they be unfortunate enough to catch it's attention, and currently,

It stared back.

-x-x-x-x-x-

 ** _4 AM, Sakura House..._**

Michael awoke with a start, breath ragged and gaze confused, as the the nightmare had played through his head.

' _It was only a nightmare, it was only a nightmare... It was only... A nightmare..._ ', he repeated in his head as Michael couldn't think of a reason why he could've had a nightmare that visceral. Sure, it could've been from the manga he read yesterday, or from the investigation and subsiquent defeat of Carnage, but that was so long ago.

It couldn't be the second, because if it was, then he'd have that nightmare at least a week _before_ he started the manga. The only logical explination would be that the night terror came from his reading last night, but why? He wasn't scared of blood and gore, if anything, he was, at most, a little disturbed whenever it happened in a work of fiction, which would be the intended effect of said blood and gore.

But that dream was different. Why did it feel... Well... _Real_? It almost felt like he was there, watching that whole... THING happen, and he was just a passenger along for the ride?

He needed some water and something to keep his mind off of whatever his nightmare was about.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Michael, with water in hand, had ascended the steps that led to the upstair rooms, and walked back into his own, gently closing the door behind him.

Knowing that he still had a manga to read, he searched the shelf for the specific volume he had left off of. Thankfully, he had remembered which book he had left a bookmark in. After taking out the manga, he flipped through the pages until he reached where he left off.

There, he took out the piece of paper where the eleventh chapter would start, but there was one _slight, tiny, miniscule, itty-bitty_ problem:

You know how Michael flipped to where chapter eleven would begin? That was the problem, the keyword being ' _would_ ', as every page after chapter eleven's cover was blank. There wasn't a single drop of ink where it was supposed to be. He knew that this was an old series, but there was no reason why it doesn't have the rest of the chapter printed in the book.

That's when the day went from a little odd, to ridiculous, as Michael had just collapsed, right on the floor, unconsious. His body was enveloped in a blinding white light, before disappearing in a flash, not to be seen from again.

-x-x-x-x-x-

 ** _??:??, Kamakura, Japan..._**

' _I need to find Lucy. Once I do, then he'll love me forever!_ _No more pain! No more tests! I'll become his favorite, and no one will hurt me again!_ '

A mysterious teenager walked down a shadowed alleyway, unknowing of where to go, was following a lead that a pink-haired horned girl was spotted near Kamakura. If that could be Lucy, then the Institute couldn't take any chances.

That's why they couldn't send that failure Bandoh out to try it again. He was already in recovery in their clinic receiving bionics to replace his missing eyes, his severed arm, and to heal his other broken arm. That was also the reason why they thought, or at least the director had thought, of sending a second diclonius after her. The first one they sent out, Number Seven, hadn't had any luck finding her in the past twenty-four hours, and they knew that if she were to roam any longer than needed, she'd needed to be disposed of.

That's where this diclonius, sent under secret orders from the Director himself, fits into this. If Number Seven couldn't find her, then Number Thirteen will. Thirteen, or as called by the staff, Michael, had been sent as a field test to see if one of the very few male diclonius could face against the female offspring.

Michael, by far, was a excellent member of their species, and the one of the only ones who had survived the vector testing, as he had awakened to his before he was shot with a low caliber firearm. The appearence of the vectors had surprised the scientists, as the vectors numbered and length similar to Lucy's. This was the only time they could see their hypothesis be proven or debunked. If male diclonius could face off, and win against, a female diclonius, then they would need to rethink entire months worth of testing.

They, after further testing, had placed a control chip into his brain. They knew just how dangerous any diclonius who awakened to their vectors could be, one only had to look at Lucy to see just that. Number Seven didn't obey to anything until 'Papa' had come to watch. Michael, on the other hand, was just a blank canvas that had yet to be stained by an artist's brush, the control chip was just one of many strokes they had put onto the blank canvas.

They had sent Number Thirteen in hoping to not only observe the performance of the one male that wasn't another failure, but to see if he could capture Lucy when the other couldn't be relied on.

They knew that the control chip could survive smashing, slashing, and stabbing, so it was going to take something else to destroy it. What they couldn't account for were sudden spikes in neural transmissions, as the sheer amout of information it would have to process would short-circut and fry the chip in it entirety.

But, in either cosmic irony or by extream chance, it had fried, not because of something that could be accounted for, but because of a new variable that had been thrown into the mix:

The conciousness of the megaman named Michael, had overwritten Number Thirteen's own, not that he had much of one in the first place.

Their data that was being fed to them had suddenly went blank. They knew full well what this meant, and it wasn't good.

"Agh! AUUUGH! **_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHH!_** ", the diclonius had roared out in the last seconds of it's life, not knowing where the sudden pain came from.

-x-x-x-x-x-

 ** _Omake:_** ** _New Game Plus, Part 2_** ** _After Omega had beat Megaman Zero 4..._**

Kitsume had went downstairs to start on tonight's dinner, and was currently chopping some scallions into tiny pieces for what she was planning on.

Omega was planning on giving back Kitsume's copy of the game, as well as her DS. He had stealthly walked behind Kitsume, as if he was her shadow himself. He, unknowingly to her, had snuck up onto Kitsume and put his hand on her shoulder, which had the effect of her shrieking in terror and stabbing the air mere milimeters left of Omega's face, who had grabbed the blade with his left hand, put his right forearm in front of her neck, and jerked his left hand backwards, disarming the freightened kitsune, while giving her a second to process who had just snuck up on her.

"You know, if you stabbed a few centimeters to the right, you've might've killed a mortal, but not me. You're a long way from being able to take a life, but not mine." Omega said with a smile that screamed 'you couldn't kill me, even if you tried, but I wouldn't want you to fo that anyways'.

"Oh! Hey Omega, you scared me half to death! I'm guessing you're returning the game?"

"Yeah, at least, if you didn't try stabbing me with a flimsy piece of stainless-steel metal. I'm not gonna be harmed by that, so try something bigger, or even plasma-based. And yes, here you go."

He handed Kitsume the closed mobile gaming console, having beat the games, and having a mini identity crisis during the fight with... well... _himself_. (In his defence, he was having Vietnam-style flashbacks! What was he supposed to do?!)

After letting go of the knife, Omega took his right forearm down to his side, while giving back Kitsume the knife, which she continued to chop scallions

"You know, you should tell someone before they have to relive parts of their life by literally fighting themselves in a game. Other than that, they were... _decent_ , I guess."

"' _Decent_ ', huh? Is that all? Not 'good', not 'alright', but decent? Gee, you really know how to charm me...", She said with a pout on her face, which both of them knew wasn't real.

"You and I both know you'll stop with that stupid face of yours soon. It's just a matter of when."

After a few short seconds of an awkward stare-off, Kitsume's facade of seriousness had faded rather quickly.

".. _pfft..._ _Hahahaheh_! Okay, you know me too well! Alright, I'll take this back to my room, so could you take over with the scallions while I do it?"

"Sure. Sliced, diced, or chopped?"

As soon as he asked, Kitsume was already at the bottom of the staircase before she responded.

"Chopped preferrebly. I'll be right down!"

Omega had a few seconds to chop up the scallions, and he felt like his skills at accurately slicing things was starting to get rusty, so, to spice up the next twenty-or-so seconds, so, with a wicked smile on his face, he had pulled out his saber and started to chop the green vegitable without mercy.

-x-x-x-x-x-

 ** _One Jack Chop-esque commercial sequence later..._**

"Oh hey, Omega, you done with- OH INARI, WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Kitsume exclaimed as she saw that her kitchen had essentially been turned into a warzone, probably literally, as there were flames on the counter-tops, the stove, and even the sink! _The kitchen sink,_ for crying out loud!

"I am not responsible for any of this, I swear", he responded with absolute certainty, as he had no idea how the sink caught on fire, among other things.

"Be thankful I can just do this", she had said with annoyance dripping from her voice.

With a glow to her eyes and a snap of her fingers, the flames around the kitchen had extinguished with little effort on Kitsume's part.

"So, mind teaching me how to do that?" he said with vague interest.

"If you mean having a machine learn magic, AKA: the Impossible, happen, then no, besides, you got a kitchen to clean."

Omega, feeling cheated out of something that he had just learned of, had begun to clean up his little warzone begrudgingly.

At least Weil got what he deserved in the end.

 ** _End of Omake_**.

-x-x-x-x-x-

 ** _A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this next chapter of 'A God's Hijinks Across the Multiverse'! It was taking a bit for me to properly put a cliffhanger for this kind of thing, but Writer's Block can't stop me now! Ha Ha!_**

 ** _But seriously, now this is something that would come out of left field: an Elfen Lied Crossover!_**

 ** _Now, I know what you're thinking: 'But why Elfen Lied'?_**

 ** _Well:_**

 ** _1) Not only will this be the first of many forceful expiditions caused by the enthropy backlash of Omega's wormholes and portals to other universes, but it's going to be a stepping stone for our beloved/ plot-slave Michael's development as a whole. How? Well, just wait for it to happen._**

 ** _And_**

 ** _2) It's a freaking crossover with Elfen Lied! I've seen many a crossover that involved the two worlds that are being crossed over being treated as one world, but I wanted to try something different. Plus, Lucy needs a little love too. She ain't all bad._**

 ** _So with those reasons, Michael is stuck in Number 13's body until either he can find a way back to his own universe, or a certain group of people come to bail him out of whatever trouble he'll get into_** ** _!_**

 ** _Omega, signing out and having to plan out what's in the syringe!_**


	8. Ch 8: I Hate You, Sudden Tone Shifts!

' _Where... where am I? What's going on? Why did I black out?!_ '

Michael was panicking, as he didn't know what happened, or where he was, as the alleyway seemed unfamiliar to him, and he knew that he wasn't wearing a jacket, jeans, and running shoes when he got up this morning. Speaking of morning, it seemed to be just that, as the sun had yet to reach it's peak height in the sky yet. This made it easier to see right in front of him, which he saw that he was in an alley which led to a street.

Now that he had some semblance of where he was, he had a different problem he had to address: his unusually unpleasant headache. He didn't feel that bad when he woke up this morning, and he didn't try to do anything strenuous today either, so why did he have it?

Michael put his hand up to where his temple was and started to rub it in hopes of aiding his migraine. Once he did, it at least died down to where he could ignore it. Michael, now seeing a strand of his hair in front of his face, and his hair in general being much more messy than he woke up to (Imagine Nagito Komaeda's normal hairstyle), brushed it back, and that's when he felt it.

' _What... in the hell... is on my head?_ '

Michael, now worried about what happened to him even more now thanks to whatever was sticking out of his skull, went to try to find something, _anything_ , that would show him what was on his head. After a few seconds of scrambling around the alley, he had found a hand-mirror next to the dumpster that he 'woke up' next to and looked into the reflective surface of the flimsy piece of plastic.

That's when he had dropped the mirror and fell backwards in shock, unbelieving of what he just saw.

He had saw that _thing_ , that nightmare's face in the mirror, as if it was... his... own...

' _No, no that can't be me!_ _That's... Impossible! I need a second look, because that_ isn't _me, is it?_ '

Michael, getting up from his fall, walked back to the hand-mirror, picked it up, and looked back into his reflection.

It was him alright, except everything that he could see from the figure in his nightmare last night was currently meeting his gaze. The hair and the eyes he recognised right away, but then what made him pause was what _wasn't_ there before: two horns, one on the left and one on the right of his head, and they both looked similar to cat ears.

' _What... the fuck... is going on? I can't be in this world, I was just in my room! There's no way that I could've been brought here, because I'd need Omega to do that!_ '

' _Okay... Calm down... Relax..._ Relax... _If I_ AM _in the world of Elfen Lied, the last thing I want to be is panicking. First thing's first... Find something to hide these horns with._ '

He proceeded to rummage through the boxes that were scattered around the alleyway. After some searching, he found a knit wool cap that, surprisingly, fit over his new horns. He knew that it wasn't gonna stop people from asking about what was under his hat, but it would at least make him look a lot less suspicious at a glance.

' _And now, to do something really stupid: seeing if I can use vectors_ ', Michael thought. It was worth a try, as if really _was_ a diclonius, then he'd probably have them.

More than likely.

Hopefully.

' _Alright, now, how would I control them? Do I concentrate to use them, or do I just 'use' them like I would my hands?_ '

So, with that being said, he looked for something to test his crockpot theory. Searching for something to hopefully use them on, and not on, well...

Live targets.

-x-x-x-x-x-

After he scrounged around the alleyway again, Michael had set up a stack of boxes to act as a target for his experiment. Now, let's see if-

 _AND_ ALL OF THE BOXES WERE CUT. And, there were hands, see-through, but visible. And there were multiple hands, and he _felt_ them!

Michael had, again, been surprised, as using them felt almost like second nature to him, which is odd, considering that he was a human not too long ago, and that this should feel weird, not... How it feels right now!

Now that he had noticed, he could feel all of them, and they felt like they had a setting on them, like an air conditioner, but instead of whether you wanted it to just fan in air or cool down the air itself, it was on a dial, and it was on the highest setting it could be on safely. Michael, knowing that vectors could phase through things, imagined lowering the 'dial' to a safer setting.

With that being done, he sent out his vectors again to attack the stack of now-cut boxes, but this time, they had phased right through the boxes.

Good, so he _can_ control just how deadly they were at any given time. At least now he wasn't gonna accidentally kill someone when he gets spooked by the next person he sees.

Now he just has to find someplace to stay, which he had a good idea as to just _where_ he can be, but didn't know where _it_ was. So, time to get out of this alley and ask around for directions to Maple House. Hopefully someone knows how to get there.

-x-x-x-x-x-

 ** _After several minutes of walking around, and another minute walking to Maple House later..._**

Thank _god_ someone knew the way to Maple House, because he was getting distraught at the amount of people who just gave him a funny look and told him off (in varying degrees of kindness), because now he can just follow some directions instead of wandering around the city (which he had found out was Kamakura).

' _Alright, the guy said to take the long staircase that'll be to the left of me, past the cemetary, and then keep going straight... Oh, here's the staircase._ '

At this point, Michael was going up a set of stairs that went up the hillside from there. He was a little winded when he got to the halfway point (who knew stairs could be this long?!), which was when he noticed two people that were on the staircase. This wouldn't be odd in of itself, but there was a distinct feeling in Michael's head, like he was a radio antenna, and he was receiving two signals, which seemed to be coming from the two women who were on the steps.

The first one was sitting down on the steps at the midpoint between the top of the stairs he was on, and the bottom of the next set. She was wearing a pink longsleeve shirt with a red apron over it, a yellow frilled skirt, and boots, with a yellow double-eared nightcap on her head.

The other girl, who was at the top of the stairs behind the first one, was wearing a black longsleeved shirt-skirt... thing, she also had a bag in her hands, and had wrapped a necktie around her... horns...

Oh boy, this isn't good...

Once he had walked up to about three meters in front of the first girl and had gotten a better sight of who it was, which he now knew was Lucy, he had stopped before the other girl spoke out to the both of them.

"I'm going home and you're coming with me. It's no use running away."

She leans over to set the bag aside, then straightens up. Inside the bag are pieces of equipment no doubt belonging to a military radio set.

"I've already told them I found you. They know you're here."

Rather than reply outright to such a claim, Lucy brings herself to standing but does not yet move away. Despite her next question, the other girl wears a calm little smile on her face. Michael didn't know what to do, as this was shaping up to become a very dangerous situation.

"Are you going to kill me too?"

Lucy doesn't so much as turn to look back at the other girl as she answers, rather, she's staring daggers towards Michael.

"So far, I've never been forced to kill one of _our_ species."

'Our _species? Does she mean diclonius?_ '

"Our species?", the now-revealed diclonius girl had just took the words right out of his mouth.

Lucy, now walking down the steps to where Michael was, was then stopped by the other girl's sudden exclamation.

"Hold on a second!"

Lucy stopped, then turned around to look at the other diclonius directly. The unnamed girl then continued: "You know, they won't let me go home, not until... not until I bring you two home with me."

'You two? _Wait, did I, or at least the person who I'm probably body-jacking, escape from that place, the Institute? If so, then I'm outta of luck, aren't I? Stuck between a rock and a hard place._ '

The girl's eyes widened, as well as Michael's, as Lucy had sent her vectors through both of them, but they didn't do any harm to the both of them... Yet.

"Stand still. It's as easy as moving an artery in your brain. My lightest touch would kill you both."

Michael had simply nodded in response, while the girl was standing still, even though Lucy _could_ , in fact, kill them in an instant.

"Go home."

With that, her vectors receeded, and Lucy continued down the steps, almost making it past Michael, before the girl had to open her mouth again.

"But!"

That's when Lucy whipped around and both Michael and the girl were sent crashing into the wall behind them. Michael could feel something dripping from the side of his mouth.

Blood.

He knew Lucy didn't break anything internal, but he did have a cut inside his mouth. It was leaking just enough for him to notice it starting to heal, if slowly. But what happened next was what surprised him.

"I was going to let you two go, thinking you were two of the few of my kind, but now you're becoming a pain."

"Something like this..."

' _Don't do something you're gonna regret, please don't do what I think you're-_ '

"Something like this doesn't hurt at all!"

And with that yell of defiance, she threw out her own vectors at Lucy. She jumps back and away, thinking that the girl's vectors are the same length as her own, but is then surprised as her vectors slammed into Lucy, which was forceful enough to send her into the nearby cemetary. The girl followed her through the gate and entered. Michael, knowing he needed some answers from the both of them, ran at, then jumped the gate to the cemetary.

Lucy had started to pick herself off the path and sit up when the girl had approched her, with Lucy glaring at her and Michael. The girl had sent out one of her vectors, this time to grab her by the throat, and lift her into the air, before slamming her into the grave that was behind Lucy. Lucy, in retaliation, throws her own, only to be short a few centimeters from even brushing the girl.

Lucy is gripping on to the vector currently holding to her, which is doing nothing to release her.

"So your vectors are longer than mine?"

"Don't worry, I won't kill you. But I'll teach you a lesson in place of Papa."

' _Who the hell is '_ Papa _If I don't do something, then she's gonna die, and I won't any answers! You know what? Time to stop this, if only breifly!_ '

Michael, knowing that if he at least could stop the girl with the extra-long vectors, then he could at least get Lucy to talk to him.

So that's why he was gonna use his own vectors to surprise the girl, as he knew that both her and Lucy didn't know if he even _had_ vectors, so the element of surprise was on his side.

With all that being said, he sent four of his vectors to grapple the diclonius's limbs, to the surprise of both Lucy and her. Lucy with being let go of suddenly, and the girl with now struggling against someone else's vectors.

"W-What the- What are you doing to me?! Let me go!"

"Not until the _both_ of you start giving me answers. Right. Now."

"Thirteen, let go of-!"

"My name isn't 'Thirteen'. My name is Michael. If you want to keep all your limbs intact, I suggest you get comfortable up there, since I'm not letting you down until I get the answers I want, okay?"

The girl, knowing that she was out armed (literally) and that she could die at a moment's notice, nodded slowly. Lucy, not knowing how or why this stranger, who she originally thought was from the Institute, was helping her, in his own way. She proceeded to stand up on shaky legs, and was taking the time to recover from the sudden drop.

"Alright, my first question before your 'backup' arrives: What's your name? And I want your real name, not whatever identification you have, okay?"

"M-My name... Is Nana... and Papa... is really mad at you, _Michael_..."

"That leads right into my second question: why do you want to take me and Lucy?" She had visibly flinched at the mention of her own name, as she was confused as to why he knew it. If that bastard Kurama is looking for both him _and_ herself, then at least he wasn't an enemy, or at least, not yet. This is when she had started to get a headache that preceeded her other petsonality taking over, but not before she heard the faint sound of helicopter blades in the distance.

"That's... easy: Papa wants Lucy... brought back for more testing... and he wants you... because your 'control chip' had fried, and wants to put in another..."

That's when some of Thirteen's memories had trickled into Michael's conscious, making him remember the horrible... _things_ that his body's previous inhabitant had went through in the facility, which gave him lose focus, and subsiquently had sliced her limbs clean off, which she let out a shriek of pain as it happened.

Michael, now noticing the significantly louder helicopter blades, and Lucy's howls of agony, had snapped out of his little trip down not-his memory lane, and took notice of both the quadruple amputee that was now identified as Nana, and the confused looking Nyu that was starting to wander around the cemetary.

' _Shit, shitshitshit shit SHIT! Gotta grab Lucy and get her outta here before they find us!_ '

With this in mind, he let his legs move faster than his brain, and grabbed Nyu by the hand and started to get her out of the cemetary and back to Maple House, where he and Nyu can recover.

"Nyu?"

"Come on! We gotta go, now! Just, hold on, okay?"

"Nyuuuu!"

Pulling Nyu along, he continued to Maple House, with the helicopter blades sounding further and further away the closer and closer they got to the house, unknowing this wasn't their last run-in with Nana, and it was far from the last time the Institute would try to find them.

-x-x-x-x-x-

' _Okay... Okay, we're in the clear. Time to find Maple House. He said to keep to my left, and it should be this big... fancy... house... Yeah, I think I found it._ '

Michael, after minutes of running and checking his back, along with him using backstreets that led back to main roads, had finally arrived at Maple House. If the big gate wasn't a dead giveaway, then the size of the house in comparison of everyone else's was.

"Nyu?"

"If you're asking about where are we, we're home. So, let's get pass the front door, alright?"

"Nyu! Nyu! Nyu!"

"Nyu? Nyu, is that you?", Someone asked out loud, which Michael had to guess was Kouta. Thankfully someone was actually there, as the moment they had stepped at least a few feet inside the gate, Kouta had exited the house, which was more of a manor than a house.

"Nyu! You're back! Thank god, we were worried about you! Yuka's out looking for you! Where were you this whole time?", Kouta had said while hugging Nyu, ignoring the other person who came into the gate.

"She was at the cemetary, and had some bruises on her, so I had asked around and found out she lived here. We should probably get her inside and get her cleaned up."

"Oh! Yeah, we should get her cleaned up. Wait... She was in a _cemetary_?!"

"Yeah, I'll explain once we get inside. So, we should be getting inside, like, _right_ _now_ "

-x-x-x-x-x-

After both Michael and Kouta had brought Nyu inside and tended to her bruises, they had gone into the kitchen area and sat down at the table, about to discuss how Nyu got that far from the house, when Kouta got a call from the hospital asking him to come down to see someone there.

"Ah, hey, could you watch Nyu for me? I gotta go see someone at the hospital really quick, then I'll be back. Can you do that for me?"

"Yep, I've handled kids, so she shouldn't be too much of a problem. Go do what you gotta do, I'll hold the fort until you get back, okay?", which Michael was pulling out of his ass because that sounded like the most reasonable excuse to leave Nyu in his care while he was gone.

"Alright. Nyu, I'll be back, so don't do anything stupid, okay?"

"Nyu!"

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. Okay, I'm off!"

Kouta then walked out the door in somewhat of a hurry, as the call seemed urgent. Nyu seemed a little worried, but otherwise was still wandering around the inside of the house. Michael was still sitting in stunned disbelief as to what just happened in the last twelve hours, with his face in his hands, remembering what had transpired.

First, he had a nightmare about not-himself standing in a room full of corpses, and had not-him staring right into his soul like he was there. Then, Michael woke up, just to be transported into the world of Elfen Lied. THEN, he found out that he's now a diclonius, with vectors befitting of his new-ish body, which looked like the not-him inside of his nightmare. After that, he ran into not _only_ Lucy, but another diclonius that was named Nana, who wanted to take them _both_ back, Lucy because she escaped the facility, and Michael, who apparently was jacking the body of a diclonius named 'Thirteen', who was sent to assist with the capture of Lucy, who also had a control chip _in his head_ , which apparently stopped working as soon as he jacked Thirteen's body. _Then_ , he and Lucy kinda tag-teamed (wrestling sense) her into spilling a _little_ info, before he had some of Thirteen's memories from the facility spilling into his conscoiusness, which led to Nana's limbs getting chopped clean off, and had him getting Lucy, now Nyu, the f outta there as the choppers in the distance were more than likely from the people who had sent Thirteen and Nana, the Diclonius Research Institute.

Safe to say, tonight was an eventful night, which was gonna get a little more eventful, as Yuka had just came through the front door, expecting Kouta, and not a complete stranger.

"* _inhale*_ Who-"

"Before you ask; Kouta let me in, and L- _Nyu_ is roaming around the house. No, Kouta isn't here, he's at the hospital. Said there was someone who wanted to see him, which I know sounds ridiculous, but trust me, 'ridiculous' is probably his middle name. If you want, you can sit down and relax before he comes back."

Yuka, now knowing how this complete stranger came into their house, and Nyu was back, looked somewhat more relaxed, but still looked pretty suspicious of this new arrival, especially since this week had two come before him.

"But that still doesn't explain why you're still here. Shouldn't you go back home or something?"

"Yeah, I _would_ , but I can't. I'm homeless, to be blunt about it."

"Blunt. Yeah, you're about as blunt as a hammer. But I just wanna know how did Nyu get back. Did you find her, or did she wander back here?"

"Well, I found her, and she was a bit bruised up, in the cemetary of all places, so-"

Yuka just had a surprised look on her face as she couldn't believe that Nyu could've gone _that_ far away from Maple House.

"Wait, you said she was at the cemetary? I heard some military looking guys were over there earlier today. I just hope you guys didn't run into them. Me and Kouta were attacked by some on the beach not too long ago. They were trying to take Nyu, but thankfully, they couldn't get her."

"Damn, that seems pretty serious. No, we didn't run into them, they must've came after we left, because I heard helicopters that were getting closer in the distance."

He wasn't telling her the _whole_ truth, but it was true nonetheless, as the DRI was closing in on the both of them before they made their timely escape. And the reason why was both his _and_ Nana's fault, so he should count himself lucky for not getting himself killed, especially now that he had no way to get back home.

Speaking of home, how was everyone dealing with his disapperance back there? Did they start freaking out about it already, or was everyone still sleeping, unaware that he was gone?

Whatever the case, he needed something to calm himself down, and nothing did that job better that three things: a good cup of Kitsume's tea, a nice, relaxing walk down to the local shrine, or playing with Clover for a bit.

Considering he didn't know where Clover would be, if she even _was_ transported here, which was _very_ unlikely, and he didn't know Kamakura very well, if at all, he was going to be stuck with option one for the time being.

"So, Yuka, you guys have any tea in stock?"

-x-x-x-x-x-

 ** _A/N:_** **_WOOHOO, 40K WORDS IN EIGHT CHAPTERS! YEAH BOY! IN UNDER A QUARTER OF THE YEAR, NO LESS!_**

 ** _So, how did you guys like the snippet at the end of the last chapter and this chapter?_**

 ** _Yes, I'll be sticking mainly to the anime adaptation, considering that I can only reliably find the episode transcripts, and I can only find chapter summaries for the manga. So sue me if you wanted to see Lucy throwing boulders and whole trees at Nana and Michael, because honestly, if I tried to write everything that happened in the manga rather than the anime, this would've taken WAY LONGER, as I would have had to write more than what I had actually wrote down. So, for the sake of getting this to be as painless of an experience as possible, and for my slowly deteriorating sanity, I'll only be adding parts of the manga that would make sense if they were in the anime, such as Lucy having 16 vectors at two meters, rather than her only having four, which seemed pretty freaking dumb to begin with, considering that she's supposed to be one of, if not the most powerful diclonius in that world. Next, yes, everything up until Chapter 10 happens as it should, with 'minor' alterations to 11, and skewing down a slightly different path in 12-14, I think._**

 ** _The next thing to address: the Christmas chapter is, indeed, canon. Why? Because_**

 ** _1.) Previews for the next crossovers (Elfen Lied and _),_**

 ** _2.) Setting sail the ships, because if there's one thing that'll keep the readers that are only interested in the relationships between characters going, it's shipping fuel,_** ** _and if I can, FANART,_**

 ** _And 3.) Michael getting a pretty costly power-up, and no, it isn't the Kuva from Warframe, as that would've been too easy, and he isn't a Tenno, so it wouldn't work anyways. No, it's something a little more risky, permanent, and if he doesn't keep himself from having a_ meltdown _(HINT HINT), it could probably kill him (which it totally will, don't worry)._**

 ** _So, with that being said, I'll continue with this new arc, and sorry for no omakes, as I couldn't come up with any, considering how depressing this shit can get, so I'll make it up somehow, hopefully, maybe._**

 ** _Alright, Omega signing out, and have a happy New Years! I'll be getting some sleep, probably. Every favorite on this story equals one more hour I'll be able to get next year, so let's reach at the least 5 favorites, shall we? G'bye and good night!_**


End file.
